Dame una segunda oportunidad
by Ave19
Summary: Ino Yamanaka descubre con el paso de los años que el matrimonio no es perfecto como lo pintaban. Su situación se convierte en un dilema y Sai se ha convertido en el responsable. El reloj corre, y hará todo lo posible por hacerlo junto a Sai, o de lo contrario renunciará por el bien de su familia a su esposo.
1. I: Un bache

_**Hola amigos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, es original de mi autoría así que disfrutenlo y no olviden comentar.**_

* * *

I. Un bache

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Un suspiro decaído escapándose de los labios gruesos femeninos se marchó junto con el ligero viento que esa mañana visitaba a Konoha.  
Cierta joven de ojos color turquesa observó curiosa desde atrás a la silueta femenina que yacía sentada sobre una banca de madera, cerca del bosque que rodeaba la aldea. La pelirrosa volvió a escuchar el suspiro afligido de la mujer que estaba de espaldas a ella. Por supuesto que sabía de quien se trataba. Hasta el más despistado reconocería a esa chica alta, de muy larga cabellera rubia y tez blanca. A Sakura le daba curiosidad no solo por verla con el ánimo decaído pues Ino siempre era muy optimista, sino también por verla tan temprano y sola en la calle, apenas eran las 7:10 de la mañana y ellas entraban a trabajar hasta las 8:00 sólo que en esta ocasión a Sakura le tocó hacer guardia nocturna por eso su salida fue a las 7:00 am, sin embargo Ino iría a trabajar al hospital en una hora. Un apretón diminuto en su corazón le indicó que la rubia necesitaba la ayuda y la compañía de un amigo. Eran confidentes desde hace años y se conocían tanto como la palma de sus manos.

En el pasado la relación de amor y odio por la rivalidad que tenían fue el responsable de que pelearan seguido pero sabían que pese a ello sus sentimientos de simpatía eran más fuertes, se querían como hermanas y si la otra necesitaba el apoyo de la otra se lo darían sin dudarlo.  
Así que Sakura al notarla tan deprimida y sola decidió hacerle compañía, por supuesto que ella lo haría a su manera.  
— Ino cerda, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? No crees que es demasiado temprano como para estar en la calle. Además hace todavía un poco más de frío por las mañanas — dijo Sakura abrazándose protectoramente pues el viento frío le calaba en los brazos descubiertos. Se acordó que había olvidado su suéter en el hospital.  
— Lo mismo digo frentona — volteo a verla la rubia molesta por el apodo que usó para ella — Sakura. Deberías agarrar camino para tu casa pues hay una niña esperándote para desayunar — el tono de voz de Ino se escuchó como si le estuviera reclamando pero era natural pues rara vez ambas se hablaban cortésmente. Ino creía que Sakura necesitaba irse a descansar luego de pasar toda la madrugada despierta.  
— Ah Sarada — sonrió con ternura la ninja médico al acordarse de su hija de apenas 4 años — está cuidándola Shizune porque me tocó trabajar de noche.  
— Por eso digo que deberías irte a tu casa — le volvió a decir Ino con buena intención pues sabía que era poco el tiempo libre que Sakura podía disfrutar.  
— Lo sé — reconoció apenada por lo que iba a decir — Pero no tengo ya nada en el refrigerador así que vine a comprar una cartera de huevos a la tienda de la esquina — a Ino se le resbalo una gotita de agua por la frente. Sakura era un tanto descuidada como madre de familia porque olvidaba algunas cosas básicas que debería atender, a veces se le olvidaba incluso pasar por Sarada a la casa de Shizune, otras veces dejaba para después hacer las compras de la comida pero viendo la situación no la juzgaba, ella estaba sola. Se encontraba casada pero Sasuke nunca estaba con ella, tenía tres años y medio que no lo veía y por lo tanto para Sakura era complicado hacer varias cosas ella sola como ir a trabajar, hacerse cargo de los labores del hogar y por supuesto atender y convivir con su hija. La de ojos esmeralda en realidad lucia físicamente muy agotada por todo eso, parecía una madre soltera y por eso mismo la compadecía pero no se metía en su vida, ella decidió involucrarse con Sasuke sabiendo de antemano las consecuencias.  
— Por otra parte — Sakura se puso pensativa evadiendo la mirada perdida de Ino — ¿a dónde fuiste a dejar a Inojin? Apenas tiene tres años no me digas que lo dejaste sólo porque hasta donde yo sé, Sai se fue desde ayer en la noche a una misión.  
— No seas absurda jamás dejaría a mi hijo solo — Contestó de mala gana la rubia — bueno — hizo un mohín — Sai pidió permiso a Kakashi para atrasar unos días su ida. Según él quiere comportarse como un buen padre para Inojin pues Naruto le dijo que los lazos entre padre e hijo se refuerzan si el padre convive más con el niño.  
— Vaya — Sakura sonrió sutilmente. Pensar en Naruto tomar una actitud seria como padre de familia era irónico siendo tan descuidado e infantil pero le dio cierta ternura la actitud de su antiguo compañero de equipo pues trataba de portarse maduro — Naruto le aconsejó como todo un experto. Y eso que apenas hace cinco años que fue padre. Fue el primero en casarse y formar una familia quien lo hubiera pensado — su sonrisa sincera se amplió un poco más — Aunque ya veía venir que se quedaría con Hinata aunque no que se casaran tan pronto, tan solo tenían 18 años pero soy feliz por eso, se ven muy contentos.  
— Oye frentona — Ino observó dubitativa entre cerrando los ojos, escudriñándola — Al año y medio de la boda de Naruto tú te fuiste con Sasuke cuando él estaba de misión. Yo tampoco me esperaba que regresaras con una hija.  
Sakura cuando oyó eso se sonrojo agresivamente. La verdad ni ella se esperaba eso. Fue una agradable sorpresa.  
— Lo mismo digo Ino cerda. Te metiste con Sai — alego a la vez que enseñaba una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona — no sé qué hiciste para embrujarlo pues Sai no sabía nada del amor ni entendía los sentimientos.  
— Que te pasa — tranquila se levantó de la banca haciendo una pose presuntuosa que presumía su espectacular cuerpo tan trabajado — fue mi belleza la que lo cautivó no fue necesario la brujería.  
— ¿En serio? — preguntó sarcástica siguiendo con la idea de burlarse de Ino — porque recordemos que Sai no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba lo que hacía y lo que decía.  
— Pues con el tiempo aprendió — la kunoichi nerviosa desvío la mirada porque sabía que estaba mintiendo y no quería que Sakura la descubriera. Para su sorpresa la joven cambio de actitud, dejo de sacar conjeturas con el afán de molestar a Ino y le declaro con una sonrisa conciliadora  
— Bueno. En algo tienes razón. Sai ha aprendido muchas cosas buenas gracias a ti. Si te soy sincera nunca en la vida me hubiera podido imaginar que formaría alguna vez una familia, porque era tan inocente él que me preocupaba que alguien se aprovechara de su ingenuidad para hacerle daño y que jugara con sus sentimientos. Pero sabes una cosa... — hizo una pausa — me alegra mucho que te haya conocido. Siento que contigo ese chico está muy seguro, de que nunca lo lastimarás y tampoco permitirás que alguien más lo haga. Eres su más grande protectora.  
Escuchado aquello, el rostro de Ino perdió brillo. Todo en su interior se volvió un disturbio. Aquel optimismo fingido que buscó mostrar por mero orgullo a Sakura colapsó y de pronto sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Como no le gustaba expresar su debilidad, para reprimir el sollozo sus labios se apretaron con fuerza e hicieron pucheros. Sakura claro que se percató de la tristeza reflejada en esas esferas azules, fue capaz de percibir el semblante trágico en la joven ninja.  
— Ino — musitó consternada.  
— Lo siento Sakura — se disculpó en un susurro la rubia agachando la cabeza avergonzada, su largo flequillo le cubrió el rostro ayudándola de esa manera a esconderse de la mirada de Sakura.  
 _Ino detesta expresar las emociones que puedan hacerla parecer débil —_ pensó angustiada Sakura.  
— Oye Ino...sabes...sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes contármelo — propuso con la mejor de sus intenciones.  
Y la heredera del clan Yamanaka lo sabía. Entendía perfectamente que Sakura ofrecería su hombro para apoyarse y llorar en el. Ella hizo lo mismo cuando su ex rival decaía en la tristeza por sentirse un poco abandonada por Sasuke. Ella se encargaba de darle ánimo.  
— ¿Recuerdas que te fuiste ilusionada con Sasuke cuando te permitió acompañarlo? — comenzó Ino y Sakura sacudió la cabeza afirmándolo.  
— Bueno... — suspiró la joven aún con la cabeza agachada — Después de un tiempo, al regresar aquí con una hija en brazos te diste cuenta de la cruda realidad de las cosas. No es fácil la situación de sentirse sola, aunque sepas que tienes a una persona a tu lado. En tu caso sufres aun por no tener la presencia de Sasuke para que te apoye, en mi caso tengo físicamente a Sai conmigo pero es como si no lo estuviera.  
— ¿Acaso te sientes abandonada? — cuestionó alzando un poco la voz — dime si te ha hecho daño para ir a darle una lección por mal portado — Con una gran ira Sakura apretó sus puños tornándose amenazante.  
Ino sonrió sutilmente. Sakura estaba defendiéndola.  
— Esa es la cuestión — dijo Ino alzando por fin su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas — Que yo no puedo golpearlo ni recriminarle nada porque no es su culpa. De antemano yo sabía que así serían las cosas con él por un tiempo, pero es que llega un momento en que ya no puedes con eso y estallas por la frustración.  
Estoy tan decepcionada Sakura — confesó sintiéndose como una flor marchita.  
— Tranquila Ino — la mujer cuidadosamente llevó una mano al hombro de la rubia para consolarla — a diferencia de mi tú, tienes cerca a Sai para resolver el problema. Lo tienes contigo.  
— Y de qué sirve si siempre parece ausente — reclamó irritada — está en casa. Es un buen muchacho, pero me siento como si tuviera dos hijos. Sai es un títere todavía que sigue dejándose influenciar por lo que le dice uno o por lo que lee en los libros de la biblioteca. Ha mejorado mucho sabiendo usar sus emociones correctamente desde que está conmigo, hemos vivido muchas cosas bellas y es un buen padre aunque a veces se porta más como el hermano mayor de Inojin porque no sabe cómo tratar con niños, es inseguro y hasta ahora nunca se ha atrevido a cargarlo y me duele que lo trate con tanta frialdad. Y sabes que Sakura — sus labios temblaron — esto no me había molestado en absoluto hasta que de pronto empecé a ver más seguido a Hinata y a Naruto. Naruto si convive con naturalidad con su hijo y con su esposa, no necesita que Hinata le diga cómo actuar y cómo reaccionar.  
— Lo entiendo — contestó comprensiva sintiéndose mal por la frustración de su compañera de trabajo — pero Sai ha tenido una vida muy dura — empezó a contar con un tinte de melancolía mientras Ino escuchaba avergonzada al sentirse egoísta por no pensar en los sentimientos de Sai, solo en los suyos — Es un huérfano que desde pequeño fue criado y reclutado por Raíz, no conocía otra vida que no fuera la de la guerra. No tenía amigos sólo compañeros, fue un milagro que llegara vivo hasta esta edad viendo la vida tan arriesgada y dura que tuvo, todo el tiempo exponiendo su vida por proteger a la aldea, sin un solo día de descanso. Fue un cambio brusco para él cuando se volvió parte del equipo 7. Conoció otra forma de vivir, salió de su escondite. Ha progresado desde entonces porque todos fuimos testigos de todo lo que se esforzaba para que lo aceptáramos en nuestro círculo. Pero te lo advertí desde un principio Ino — Sakura la observó un poco con dureza, pues a su parecer Ino estaba actuando como si hubiera desconocido la advertencia que le hizo sobre Sai, aquel primer día que lo conoció cuando fueron a visitar a Kakashi al hospital — desde que lo conociste. Te dije: Sai no es normal.  
— Y es por eso que por su esfuerzo y sus ganas de cambiar no le reprocho nada — contrarrestó girando su cuerpo de medio lado, evitando a Sakura por lo que iba a decir — pero soy una mujer. ¿Que no se supone que todos los hombres son débiles ante las mujeres? — los pómulos de la muchacha se sonrojaron. Luego se cruzó de brazos en una pose rígida.  
— ¿A qué te refieres? — Arqueó la ceja confundida acercándose más a Ino.  
— Hm — hizo un sonido de incomodidad alargando más la espera para responder. Y como Sakura era desesperada no tardó nada en presionar y reclamarle.  
— Ino...que estás pensando cerda.  
De Inmediato el mal humor se acumuló en la rubia.  
— ¿Te parece frentona que esté mal que solo pida un poco de atención?  
Sakura cerró la boca y pronto Ino prosiguió.  
— Sai no es cariñoso conmigo. Siempre soy yo la que empieza a buscarlo.  
Las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon rojas, muy rojas porque comprendió para que rumbo iba la plática.  
— Tú...me estas queriendo decir. ..  
— Que Sai es frígido — completó muy segura y sin más vergüenza.  
— Oh...— exclamó asombrada, muriendo de vergüenza pero curiosa por saber todos los detalles — en realidad yo iba a decir que tenían problemas en la cama.  
Ino bufo resignada. Había metido la pata.

No buscaba hacer quedar mal a Sai y crearle una reputación mala como hombre. El chico era un tempano de hielo en la intimidad pero no tenía por qué hacerlo público. Solo por eso tuvo un fuerte remordimiento.  
— Qué más da — sus manos las llevó a la cadera — ya lo dije.  
 _Ino es muy descarada_ — pensó Sakura — _pero también es cierto que lleva mucho tiempo ocultando su problema, necesita desahogarse._  
— Necesitas enseñarle a Sai — aconsejó.  
— Y crees que no lo he intentado — contrarrestó molesta chasqueando la rosada lengua — He hecho todo lo que está en mis manos.  
— Saca tu lado seductor, eso sí que sabes hacerlo bien — sonrió tímida. No era muy abierta a hablar de estos temas. Sin embargo Ino conocía a Sakura y sabía que era medio pervertida solo que se daba golpes de pecho frente a los demás para cuidar su imagen de respetable y honorable mujer.  
— Lo hago...y solo esa es la manera en que cae. De otra forma no tiene él iniciativa. Por eso es que me he puesto a llorar hace unos instantes, ya no sé qué hacer — confesó otra vez, decayendo su estado de ánimo.  
— De acuerdo — comentó la de ojos jade sentándose en la banca — te daré un consejo. No sé si funcionara pero si quieres resolver el problema desde su origen tendrás que ser muy paciente.  
Ino la siguió y se sentó a un lado de ella.  
— Cuéntame...— pidió, ansiosa por saber la respuesta.  
— Pues bien... — miró al cielo azul y suspiró. Intuía que no le iba a gustar la idea a Ino — aquí el sexo va a pasar a segundo escalón.  
— ¿¡Qué!? — Exclamó incrédula — es que no acabas de entender que el mal sexo es el principal problema. Sai parece forzado a hacerlo conmigo.  
— Lo se Ino — aclaró en modo sabio — pero deberás primero atraer a Sai poco a poco de otra manera, si quieres que al final se acerque a ti por deseo y no por obligación. Qué tal si empiezas por enamorarlo con exquisitos platillos, cenas románticas, citas nocturnas, con besos no lascivos — eso lo aclaro arrugando la frente haciendo hincapié a eso para que Ino no lo olvidara pues por lo visto solo pensaba en llevarse al pobre Sai a la cama — que te parece hacerle mimos.  
— Creo que a Sai le incomodan — dijo dudosa Ino.  
— Tal vez te pasas de pegajosa y lo hostigas. Dale su tiempo para estar solo de vez en cuando en el día y cuando sea pertinente acércate, tómalo por sorpresa y mímalo cuando este muy serio. Ve películas con él en casa y en cuanto el niño...esto es más complicado de lo que pensé...porque Sai desconfía de su tacto. Es probable que no lo toque porque no sabe si lo lastimará.  
— Es verdad...— confirmó tronando sus dedos pulgar y el de en medio — una vez intentó cargarlo y lloró Inojin. Desde entonces lo ignora, solo le habla un poco supongo que Sai se asustó.  
— Entonces hay que trabajar su inseguridad. Pero eso ya depende de ti.  
Las dos chicas se quedaron en total silencio. Una a lado del otro en total tranquilidad escuchando abiertamente los cánticos de los pájaros de aquellos árboles frondosos del bosque. El viento seguía sintiéndose fresco.  
— Gracias, Sakura — murmuro Ino.

Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par, incrédula. Esta es la primera vez que recibe un agradecimiento de su parte. Faltaba ella, tal vez en un futuro llegara la oportunidad.  
— Ahora me voy — se levantó calmada la Yamanaka dejando a Sakura sola en la banca — pronto serán las 8:00 y yo necesitó apurarme para llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Nos vemos después — volteo hacia Sakura y sonriéndole alegre se despidió con un movimiento de mano mientras avanzaba hacia delante por las calles.  
Sakura también sonrió viéndola partir. Era irónica la vida, ellas primero empezaban peleando, y al final terminaban como las mejores amigas.

...

Continuará... ❀ ✿ ❁ ✾


	2. II: Empezar desde cero

II. Empezar desde cero

•°o.O

 _Sai…Sai – el nombre se repitió para el joven de rostro pálido que miraba hacia al vacío_ — _¿estás prestando atención a lo que te acabo de decir?_

 _El muchacho vestido de negro reaccionó ante la llamada de su acompañante que estaba frente a él en una silla._

 _Ino lo observó parpadeando los ojos innumerables veces, extrañada por la actitud del muchacho pues generalmente siempre estaba atento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, era natural siendo que cuando formó parte de raíz su especialidad era el espionaje y siempre para esa tarea se necesitaba ser muy observador. Por eso Ino se preocupó porque el muchacho lucía desde hace unos minutos distraído._

— _¿Estás bien?_ — _preguntó la rubia esperando una respuesta afirmativa de Sai ya que a su parecer era absurdo negar por su parte que se encontraba concentrado en otra cosa menos en su plática._

 _El ninja artista nervioso ladeo su mirada hacia el otro extremo, luego dudoso volvió a centrarla en los ojos azules de la ninja médico que no dejaba de verlo directamente. Tal vez esperaba una respuesta._

 _El muchacho carraspeo. La kunoichi se preguntaba que era aquello que mantenía a Sai tan preocupado. Hoy estaba especialmente más serio que de costumbre. Se suponía que estaban en medio de una cita donde solo ellos dos eran los participantes._

 _Ese día ella se había esmerado más de la cuenta para lucir hermosa. Llevaba una blusa de tirantes color blanca que formaba pliegues debajo del busto. También vestía una falda azul rey a la altura debajo de la rodilla, tenía una abertura por un costado que mostraba la piel de su pierna derecha pero no con vulgaridad sino con elegancia. Además sus tacones negros la hacían lucir aún más alta y de esa manera su figura voluptuosa destacaba más. Varios hombres mayores que se encontraban en ese restaurante no dejaban de observarla con admiración, otros con lasciva. Solo la presencia varonil de Sai evitaba a que alguno de ellos se le acercara a hacerle una invitación. Y eso era un milagro pues la actitud de Sai no era precisamente la de un hombre imponente y receloso de su acompañante que con una sola mirada podía detener las intenciones de los pretendientes de su pareja. Aunque claro…ella aún no era lo que se le podía llamar "pareja" tal vez por eso el joven no se atrevía a cuidar su "territorio" del enemigo._

 _Es que Sai era extraño, también era consciente de eso la joven. No era peleonero. Pero a veces sus palabras podían interpretarse como duras y algunas otras podían sonar agresivas, sabía provocar a la gente con solo soltar una palabra y eso si lo hacía regularmente con la intención de molestar. A Naruto aún le decía ofensas cuando el rubio lo invitaba con otros chicos a salir a una noche de hombres, ya sea a una caverna a beber sake o a las aguas termales._

 _Según Sakura, Sai era un tipo insoportable._

 _Según Ino…era insoportable pero lindo._

 _Ahora ¿que estaban haciendo ahí ellos dos solos comiendo en un bonito restaurante? Fácil, la respuesta es fácil._

 _Ino Yamanaka había incitado a Sai a que tuvieran una cita. Aquello claramente ocurrió en una misión encomendada a Shikamaru Nara donde Sai estaba desde antes participando en el país del silencio._

 _Ino recordaba haberse encontrado al muchacho siendo manipulado por Gengo, un revolucionario renegado que con palabras frías conseguía lavarles el cerebro a sus oponentes y hacerlos sus súbditos._

 _Sai cayó en la trampa. Luego llegaron al lugar de la batalla, Temari, Chouji y ella a tratar de rescatar a Shikamaru, Sai y sus otros dos acompañantes anbu. Lo consiguieron, Ino salvó a Sai luchando contra él._

 _Después de la pelea fue Sai personalmente a agradecerle a Ino su intervención y por haberlo ayudado a encontrarse de nuevo consigo mismo luego de su confusión. Dirán que fue una aprovechada pero cuando el moreno le dijo que quería agradecerle de alguna forma ella no dudo aunque avergonzada en pedirle una cita. Y aquí estaban…una semana después de los sucesos…en medio de una cita incómoda al parecer para Sai quien aún no respondía a la anterior pregunta de Ino._

 _Algo quiere decirme_ — _pensó Ino muy tensa._

 _Sai de nuevo carraspeo llamando la atención de la mujer y unos cuantos clientes._

— _Yo…_ — _empezó a murmurar, se le notaba indeciso_ — _Ino…_ — _llamó a la rubia que ni por un segundo le quitó de encima la mirada de preocupación – yo, quisiera saber_

— _Si_ — _lo animó Ino, acercando su cuerpo más a la mesa. Presionando a Sai._

— _Para que…_ — _esquivó la mirada rascándose nervioso la sien con un dedo._

 _En cuanto a Ino, ya comenzaba a estrujarse los dedos, muy nerviosa. Su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado por conseguir oxígeno, se sexto sentido femenino le indicaba emocionada que Sai quería decirle algo inolvidable, probablemente declararse. Esas escenas las había leído hartas veces en novelas románticas. Era su ilusión pasar por algo similar._

— _¿Para qué sirve una cita?_ — _y toda su ilusión se esfumó…de golpe._

 _Los colores de la cara bajaron. Prácticamente palideció. Se quedó como una estatua de cera…como una especie disecada._

 _Y lo peor es que Sai no se había dado cuenta de lo que sus palabras habían provocado. Seguía rascándose nervioso la sien con su dedo índice, pensando con duda todavía en su pregunta, tratando de descubrir el significado del acto de tener una "cita". Sinceramente para él solo era una reunión que se hacía para crear lazos de amistad con sus cercanos. Al menos había leído en un libro que las citas se podían dar entre amigos para convivir, esa actividad fortalecía los sentimientos de amistad. Además rechazar una invitación de ese tipo debilitaría o evitaría tener ese tipo de contacto. Y como estaba interesado en formar parte del círculo especial que decían tener Naruto y Sakura con el resto de sus ex compañeros de la academia pues aquí estaba…teniendo una cita con Ino._

— _¿Es en serio lo que me acabas de decir?_ — _su boca formó una "o" perfecta. Es que era imposible mantener la quijada cerrada luego de lo que escuchó. Nadie más la había dejado tan sorprendida como él._

— _Si…es que_ — _empezó Sai a hablar muy inseguro ante la expresión desencajada de Ino_ — _leí hace tiempo en un libro, que las citas se llevan a cabo entre las personas con las que se tiene una simpatía o un sentimiento especial. Podía ser desde una cita amorosa, hasta una cita amistosa. También podía llevarse a cabo citas por trabajo, aunque yo me mostré más interesado en la de amistad, pues construye o fortalece lazos fuertes entre los miembros a quienes aprecias. Me he dado cuenta que me siento más aceptado por Naruto y sus amigos tras tener citas con ellos._

— _Entonces… ¿tú crees que estamos teniendo una cita amistosa?_ — _dijo temerosa._

— _Así es_ — _asintió sonriente el chico pálido._

 _Sai es muy inocente_ — _los pensamientos de ino se hicieron de nuevo presentes_ — _hay pero que vergüenza_ — _exclamó en su mente._

 _En ese instante la cabeza de la chica se declinó a la altura del pecho. Avergonzada…y decepcionada._

— _¿¡Ino estas bien!?_ — _alzó la voz alarmado, reclinando su cuerpo hacia ella. La mesa les impedía pleno contacto._

— _Será que está desmayada_ — _pensó preocupado._

 _Iba a acercar su mano a la frente de la chica que era tapado por el fleco rubio. Con eso se iba a cerciorar si tenía fiebre o estaba desmayada._

— _Descuida Sai_ — _contestó la mujer con un tono de voz apagado. Sai la observó sorprendido, pero más tranquilo tras darse cuenta de que estaba sana y consciente_ — _es solo que…creí que tú y yo…_ — _cada una de sus letras fueron titubeantes, se veía patética_ — _hay no, que ilusa soy_ — _se reprochó ella, enojada con ella misma, por su ingenuidad. Se había ido la Ino tímida y avergonzada._

— _Entonces…eso quiere decir que tampoco te sabes la respuesta_ — _concluyó comprensivo y tranquilo como una oruga._

 _La chica rubia suspiró resignada. Vaya suerte la suya y la de Sakura porque tenían raros gustos que eran casos difíciles. Los chicos que les gustaban resultaban ser una joya de la más extraña._

— _Me la sé_ — _confirmó con seguridad ella, cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa débil que denotaba el fracaso en su intento de amorío_ — _pero no creo que mi definición y la tuya se parezcan._

— _¿Podría saber?_ — preguntó inocente, pidiéndole permiso a la rubia.

— ¿ _Estás seguro que quieres escucharla?_ — _preguntó ella, abriendo un poco más su sonrisa que sin embargo no era de felicidad, ahora era de gracia. Sai parecía un niño con su curiosidad._

 _Sai asintió de inmediato._

— _Entonces…_ — _Ino se dispuso a elegir las palabras con cuidado_ — _te diré. La definición de cita que mejor va a acorde a mí, es una actividad romántica que sirve para evaluar las cualidades que tienen nuestro compañero de cita. De ser de nuestro agrado…entonces se procede a demostrarlo, mediante el afecto._

— _¿Te refieres a una cita entre amantes?_ — _intervino desvergonzado el chico._

 _Ino asintió con los ojos cerrados. En su interior sentía que lo que quedaba de orgullo femenino caía en destrozos._

— _Así es, Sai. Puedes indicar que te gusta alguien de muchas maneras. Pero una de mis favoritas es mediante el lenguaje de las flores._

 _Tranquila. En seguida la joven ninja talentosa, llevó cuidadosamente una de sus manos a su suave cabello rubio, que brillaba casi como los destellos del sol. Sai siguió cada paso de ese movimiento con absoluta atención. La mano de la Yamanaka fue a posarse sobre la flor que hasta entonces había estado sirviendo como adorno a su cabello suelto. De ahí desencajó una flor pequeña de cuatro pétalos rosas que tenían un botón verdoso en el centro. Ino la observó detenidamente un segundo con cierta nostalgia._

— _En el lenguaje de las flores, el cornejo florido es una de mis favoritas. Porque es la flor que mejor expresa los sentimientos de las personas enamoradas._

 _En seguida, Ino condujo con sutileza esa flor hacia Sai. Tomó con su otra mano la mano de Sai y la obligó con suavidad a abrirse, para posar ahí con sumo cuidado la indefensa flor_ — _ten te la obsequio._

 _Sai cerró la mano alrededor del tallo de esa frágil flor, y la examinó a detalle sin la intención de arruinarla._

 _La rubia se dio cuenta que no tenía caso seguir en ese escenario si sus intenciones y las de Sai en esa cita no concordaban. Así que con una sonrisa abatida se puso de pie abandonando esa silla y esa mesa. Dejando a Sai entretenido con esa flor._

 _Avanzó unos pasos hacia adelante, tranquilamente para dirigirse a la puerta de vidrio pero en eso, la voz profunda de Sai se interpuso._

— _¿Y qué significa Ino?_

 _Ino deglutió su saliva con pesadez. Preparándose mentalmente para contestar con la voz más clara posible, que no se notara la amargura en el tono._

— _Esa flor…significa…"acepta mis sentimientos"_

Suspiró Ino, llevándose una mano en su frente y con la otra apretando en un abrazo el cojín café de su largo sillón.

— Tal vez debí haberle dado una flor lavanda — exclamó inconforme — que significa que voy a esperar por él. Creó que me excedí un poco, quería ser su pareja de inmediato y brincarme el cortejo.

Aquella conclusión llegó a su fin cuando se escuchó dos golpes secos en su puerta de madera. De inmediato Ino bajó los pies del sillón donde había estado en posición fetal abrazando a un cojín segundos antes, cuando estaba sumida en sus recuerdos.

Se dirigió directamente hasta esa puerta y la abrió. La silueta encarnecida era nada más y nada menos que la de Sai, su querido esposo.

— Hola Ino… — el muchacho ajeno a todo lo que ocurría con la Kunoichi le sonrió con amabilidad. Ino en cambio no le correspondió la sonrisa, puso una mirada desganada y no le quitó la atención de encima. Murmuró unas cuantas cosas que Sai no logró escuchar, tampoco es que le interesara indagar porque sabía lo temperamental que era Ino y en ese momento no necesitaba él ninguno de sus golpes y sus gritos. Acababa de llegar de la oficina del Hokage, Kakashi había mandado a llamarle desde medio día.

El muchacho pálido pasó cuidadosamente por un lado de su mujer, por la orilla tratando de no tocarla pues presentía que cualquier roce podía incendiar la polvareda.

Intuía que ese día sería de los muchos en los que la rubia buscaba cualquier pretexto para empezar a discutir. La vibra tan pesada que la rodeaba era la muestra de ello.

La chica cerró la puerta de madera golpe. Sai de espaldas a ella se sobresaltó por el ruido sin embargo decidió no decir nada. Mejor se puso a ver con detalle cada rincón de la sala. Una duda lo atacaba.

— Oye… ¿y dónde está Inojin?

— ¿De verdad te importa? — lo interrogó con un tono de molestia que puso más nervioso a Sai. Pero ella rápido se percató de lo agresiva que estaba siendo así que quitó la mueca de desagrado y corrigió — Hinata vino por él hace una hora. Así que está jugando con Boruto en su casa.

— Ah — diciendo eso se rascó con lentitud a lado del labio. Su exclamación no sonó ni alegre ni molesta, solo de inconformidad ya que al estar solo con Ino significa que tendría que tolerarla. Regularmente estaban tranquilos, en parte porque Inojin robaba toda la atención de su madre y no tenía tiempo para Sai.

— ¿Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estamos solos no crees? — la rubia se acercó por detrás al ninja del dibujo colocando con suavidad su mano sobre su hombro. El corazón del ninja artista revoloteó intensamente ante las palabras de Ino. Eso solo significaba que por la mente de su esposa estaban pasando ideas lascivas.

— Eh…yo…— empezó a balbucear y a sonrojarse. Ahora se rascaba con más fuerza y mayor rapidez a lado del labio producto de su nerviosismo. Lo bueno es que estaba dándole la espalda de lo contrario sería más vergonzoso todavía que Ino notara lo que le ocasionaba su acercamiento.

Cada vez que ella se acercaba tanto su inseguridad incrementaba. Lo primero que podía imaginarse al verla estando tan cerca eran esos episodios de erotismo por los que han pasado desde que se casaron.

Sai había quedado tan prendado de la rubia desde la primera vez que era difícil olvidar esos momentos. Tal vez no lo pareciera pero su esposa le atraía igual de intenso como desde hace seis años cuando iniciaron su noviazgo.

Obviamente él era tan nuevo en el campo del amor que no tuvieron su primera experiencia sexual hasta que se casaron, como una pareja tradicional.

Ino podía parecer coqueta y por lo mismo de mente abierta pero la realidad era muy diferente. La rubia era romántica y soñadora, sabía de antemano lo que hacían los novios, besos caricias y si quisieran algo más. Para ella que era tan leal a su pareja no hubiera sido un problema muy grave entregarse a su novio antes de tiempo, antes de que tuvieran un compromiso serio, pero jamás intentó proponérselo a Sai para no incomodarlo ya que el ninja era muy inocente y apenas estaba probando las mieles que daba tener una relación con una mujer. Alguna vez a ella se le pasó la idea por la cabeza insinuárselo pero de inmediato deshecho la intención porque dudaba si quiera que Sai entendiera lo que buscaba decirle. Por lo tanto ellos dos continuaron teniendo un noviazgo muy inocente durante un año y tres meses. Habría que darle su espacio y su tiempo al muchacho, decía para ella misma. Incluso después de casarse le dio su tiempo para que se acostumbrara a su nueva vida de casado, no quiso asustarlo de pronto con un repentino embarazo y obligarlo a cambiar su actitud inmadura solo porque sería padre. Por lo mismo esperaron un año y después de eso empezó a dejar de cuidarse bajo la aprobación de Sai. Ella fue la que habló primero sobre tener un hijo, animada bajo el hecho de que veía en los ojos de su esposo un brillo especial y melancólico al ver al hijo de Naruto y Hinata.

Por cierto que Naruto y Hinata tenían 6 años de casados, los mismo que tenía ella y Sai de estar juntos.

El día de la boda de sus amigos Sai pasó a recogerla a su casa y se vieron muy unidos en la fiesta pero en ese entonces solo estaban saliendo, nada concreto. Quien pensaría que tan solo tres semanas después sería Sai quien tomara la iniciativa y le pidiera ser su novia luego de que segundos antes en esa noche se dieran un beso. Fue tan romántico, simplemente unieron al mismo tiempo sus labios, sentados en la banca de piedra cerca de una jardinera, con la luna llena como único testigo.

Y ese era el romanticismo que Ino muy decidida quería recuperar. Para eso tendría que acatar los consejos de Sakura. "Dejar a lado el sexo" "darle prioridad a pequeños detalles".

Tenía el vago presentimiento de que el romanticismo no haría a Sai más comunicativo y expresivo con ella, a lo mejor hasta lo asustaba con esos detalles pero si Sakura se lo decía entonces habría que darle el beneficio de la duda. Después de todo Sakura era una experta en eso de cambiar los sentimientos fríos de las personas y la muestra de ello es que ahora tenía una hija del espadachín más sanguinario y frío de todo el mundo. Como había podido cambiar un poco la actitud de Sasuke era una incógnita, lo único que sabía es que casi se muere del infarto al ver regresar a Sakura con una bebé en brazos, en esa ocasión Suigetsu había ido de guardián a escoltarla hasta las puertas de Konoha por orden de Sasuke. Después Sakura le contó que fue Karin quien la ayudó a tener a la niña en un escondite. Lo que nunca le dijo pese a su insistencia es como logró conquistar a Sasuke, cada que se lo preguntaba Sakura comenzaba a tartamudear como loca y a sudar como un cerdo. Al último se iba rápido aludiendo que tenía muchos compromisos que cumplir.

Luego de cuatro meses del regreso de Sakura con su hija, regresó Sasuke. Se fue a vivir con ellas para después de medio año volverse a ir y desde entonces ya nunca más lo había visto. Y Sakura se veía de repente muy deprimida cuando se daba cuenta que necesitaba del apoyo de su pareja para criar a Sarada.

Solo por eso agradecía a kami su intromisión. De otra manera todavía estaría segada por el amor no correspondido hacia Sasuke. En su momento conforme maduraba fue renunciando poco a poco a él. Para cuando tenía 16 años ya lo había superado y sus compañeros de equipo se alegraban por su fortaleza pues cuando él se fue ella se deprimió hasta un nivel alarmante que preocupó a Chouji y Shikamaru.

De entre los tres ella ahora era portadora de la mente más fuerte, incluso más que Shikamaru. Podía dejar los sentimientos de lado cuando se requería para lograr un objetivo sea cual fuera, no se tocaba el corazón.

Y volviendo a lo anterior, Sai no era muy expresivo en eso se parecía a Sasuke. Pero en algo estaba muy segura. Él no la abandonaría nunca.

Todos los días para ella era grato verlo siempre volver a casa aunque fuera luego de una larga misión. Esa satisfacción no la cambiaría nunca por nada.

Y por eso...solo por eso...haría hasta lo imposible por retener a ese chico con ella. Así que ¡manos a la obra! se animó.

Cuidadosamente colocó también la otra mano en el hombro opuesto de Sai, pues el otro ya estaba ocupado por su mano.

Se acercó más al chico. Se sorprendió al notar lo extremadamente tenso que estaba. Como ella hace unos minutos estaba pero del enfado contenido.

Los hombros y la espalda de Sai parecían estar hechos de mármol.

— ¿Qué rayos le pasa? — pensaba extrañada.

— Ino — musitó el nombre de su esposa con un tono agitado. Sus ojos la observaron tímidos por un costado pero la mujer no se dio cuenta porque ni siquiera el joven volteaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Oye Sai — sonrió alegremente — se me ha ocurrido una buena idea.

El muchacho se tensó el doble. Un hilillo de sudor cayó perezosamente de su sien. Algo estaba por suceder...lo que ya intuía.

— Que tal si vamos...— murmuraba lentamente con una sonrisa avergonzada, mirando hacia un lado.

— Si...— el corazón acelerado amenazaba con detenerse en cualquier instante. Nada más esperaba ansioso el empujón para hacerlo. ¡No podía más! Iba a sufrir un colapso.

Para acabarla de empeorar Ino mordió sus labios tímidamente. Sus labios brillaban por el rose de la lengua húmeda y la suave mordida en ellos con sus blancos dientes le daba un toque más seductor.

Sai fue bañado por un color rojizo en todo su rostro. De pronto algo inesperado sucedió. Sintió un golpeteo insistente en contra del centro de su pantalón, parecía un segundo corazón porque palpitaba con la misma rapidez. Ese individuo parte de su ser estaba alborotando el ambiente y estaba terminando con su tranquilidad.

Exhaló nervioso. Como Ino estaba también en su mundo, insegura no lo notó. Murmuró entonces.

— Que tal si vamos...

Repentinamente él sintió sed por lo que iba a proseguir. Demasiada tortura, creyó.

— A...salir al cine.

A Sai los colores se le bajaron de golpe como cuando caes de una montaña. Algo cruel pero muy parecido.

Su boca formó una perfecta "o" y su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado, conmocionado.

Nadie podría quitarle esa expresión.

Y si ya estaba más pálido que una nube ahora parecía un fantasma. Solo le faltaba flotar.

— Sai...— comenzó a llamarlo insistente — Sai — viendo que no le contestaba. Y ella que tanto se había esforzado por proponerle aquello. Hasta se sintió como una adolescente.

— ¿Porque a mí? — masculló apenado el hombre mientras Ino agitaba inquieta su cuerpo.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Después de la gran decepción que se llevó Sai. Ahora iban andando la pareja de jóvenes de la mano, por las calles concurridas de Konoha.

Las expresiones inocentes en público no eran difíciles de demostrar, eran afectuosos, solo lo necesario. También los enojos entre ambos eran del ojo público porque Ino no eran de las que podían controlar siempre sus emociones.

A lo lejos una joven de cabello corto y ojos verdes alcanzo a observarlos. Llevaba a su hija de la mano, la pequeña ya tenía cuatro años era solo un par de meses más grande que Inojin. Sakura les sonrió con dulzura a ambos mientras conducía a la niña hacia ellos.

— Hola chicos — los saludo con alegría a sus dos amigos quienes le correspondieron el gesto.

— Hola Sakura — dijo Sai.

— Vaya que Coincidencia — manifestó sonriendo — ¿Llevas a la pequeña Sarada a ver una película? — se inclinó a la altura de la niña quien se escabulló detrás del pantalón de su madre con timidez.

— ¿Que pasa contigo Sarada? ¿Es que ya no te agrada la tia Ino?

— No es eso te lo aseguro Ino — contestó a carcajadas Sakura — no es a ti a quien ve con miedo sino a Sai

— ¿A mí? — se apuntó sorprendido con el dedo pulgar.

— Si. Pues nunca te le acercas — se puso a recriminarle — Eres más simpático con Boruto. Estoy empezando a pensar que le tienes favoritismo y a mi hija no — manifestó con enojo y apretando sus puños apoyados en la cadera.

El moreno observó con temor el aura oscura de Sakura.

— Lo siento — interrumpió la niña saliendo del escondite — lo siento tía Ino — hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto. La niña era profundamente educada con los adultos, su madre le había enseñado muy bien sobre disciplina y comportamiento.

— Oh no te disculpes — hizo un ademán con la mano graciosamente y después acomodo cariñosamente el mechón negro de la niña — cada vez te pareces más a tu padre Sarada — opinó con eventual felicidad — Me da gusto que tengas más rasgos Uchihas que Haruno.

La niña se sonrojó agresivamente y eso le dio más ternura a Ino igual que a Sakura. Sai era otra historia, su cara parecía la de un póker tratando de descifrar si era cierto lo que las mujeres decían sobre su parecido.

— Y bueno — volvió Ino — ¿qué haces aquí?

— Ah vine con Sarada a comprarle una ropa — Sakura levanto la mano izquierda mostrando una bolsa blanca de hule con unas prendas en el interior.

— ¿Y porque no vienes al cine con nosotros?

— ¿Estas de broma? — exclamó arqueando una ceja.

— No. ¿Porque? — preguntó inocente.

Sakura se acercó al oído de la rubia para decirle algo que le venía carcomiendo el cerebro por la duda.

— ¿Se supone que estas en una cita con Sai no es así?

La rubia asintió.

— ¿No te parece que yo haría un mal tercio entre ustedes dos?

Ino no dijo nada.

— Mejor disfruta tu día con él, porque hasta donde sé Inojin está con Naruto y no tarda en volver.

— ¿Y eso como lo sabes?

Sakura apuntó hacia atrás y la chica siguió esa dirección con la vista. Allá estaba Naruto cargando sobre sus hombros a un Boruto emocionado, y Hinata llevaba de la mano en cada lado a Himawari y a Inojin.

Eran una familia muy unida, siempre se veían felices.

Hasta Inojin podía pasar por hijo de ambos.

— Sera mejor que te ocultes — sugirió Sakura con una mano a la cintura — si te ven te van a entregar a Inojin y adiós cita con Sai — advirtió.

La Yamanaka iba a obedecer pero en eso la pequeña Sarada ignorante de los planes de su madre y su tía empezó a gritar emocionada el nombre de Boruto, para llamar la atención de la familia.

— ¡Boruto aquí! — agitaba los brazos hacia arriba entre risas.

Exaltada, rápido Sakura como un ser con fuerza inhumana disparó un puñetazo en la boca de incendio o toma de agua que estaba a un lado suyo, explotándola y provocando que saliera borbotones de ese líquido transparente como una llovizna. Ese acto tapó de la visión a Naruto, Hinata y el resto así que no pudieron ver a las chicas.

— Rápido Ino márchate — ordenó arrugando el ceño. Ino la vio sorprendida pero obedeció. Arrastró a Sai de la muñeca y entraron a la sala de cines.

Después de eso se acercó trotando Naruto y los demás.

— Sakura chan, hola ¿cómo estás?

— ¿Eh? — la peligrosa se puso a reír nerviosamente.

Ƹ̴Ӂ

La pareja Yamanaka disfrutó su tarde tranquilamente. Eran las 6:00 de la tarde cuando entraron al cine a ver una película de comedia. Claro está que Sai no rio ni un momento en toda la proyección de la cinta. Pero Ino ignoró ese detalle, pues así era su esposo.

Y después salieron de la sala de cine a las 8:00.

— Oye Ino. ¿No crees que deberíamos de pasar ya por Inojin? — comentó algo preocupado el hombre mientras caminaban por las calles de Konoha iluminada por cientos de luces. La multitud de gente pasaba a sus lados pues estaban en uno de los sitios más concurridos de la aldea.

— No creo que estén todavía en casa — concluyó desinteresada.

— ¿Estas segura? — insistió con la misma inseguridad.

— Tranquilo Sai — recitó bajando la voz casi como un murmullo — ¿Es que no quieres pasar un momento solo conmigo?

— No es eso — movió la cabeza repetidamente de derecha a izquierda y al revés — No quiero causarle molestias a nuestros amigos.

— En ese caso — se puso en pose pensativa llevando una mano a su mentón y mirando al cielo oscuro y nublado — si vamos a pasar por Inojin ¿qué te parecería sentarnos a comer algo en el parque que está a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Naruto. Estaremos trayendo a Inojin en menos menos de una hora.

— De acuerdo — cedió finalmente convencido.

— Vayamos por unos dangos — la chica se adelantó a su esposo quien la siguió sin replicar.

Una vez que compraron la comida se dirigieron al parque Masayoshi el cual estaba solo.

Ino fue quien eligió el lugar donde descansarían a comer dangos. Todo fue premeditado por ella.

Se sentaron sobre un banco de piedra, todo el suelo era cubierto por el suave césped y frente a ellos había un terreno protegido por cercas de medio metro que lo rodeaban. Dentro de él había variedades de plantas, rosales y árboles. Un sitio bien cuidado al que no se permitía el acceso por eso estaban esas pequeñas cercas rodeándolo. De todas maneras era agradable admirarlo desde afuera. Y más porque Ino se acordó de un suceso que ocurrió ahí.

— Oye Sai — habló con una voz risueña balanceando graciosamente sus pies de adelante hacía atrás, inquieta tal vez.

Sai desinteresado se llevó la mitad de un dango a la boca y lo mordisqueo.

— ¿Que pasa Ino?

— ¿Recuerdas este lugar? — parpadeo múltiples veces. Ansiosa por conocer la respuesta.

El muchacho detallo con la mirada algunos puntos del lugar, algunas esquinas, reconociéndolo en seguida.

— Si claro — contestó con seguridad.

— ¿De verdad? — le preguntó enlazando sus manos en medio de sus rodillas. Estaba emocionada — ¿y qué pasó aquí?

— Supongo que si me preguntaste que si lo recordaba es porque tú sabes — recitó sin ninguna expresión.

— ¡Hay Sai! — una vena gruesa de su frente se infló, empujando la piel de ese lugar como queriendo salir. Cerró sus ojos para reprimir su ira pero sus dientes se apretaron amenazando con morder a quien se acercara — es que no puedes ser más...

— Por supuesto que sé que aquí fue donde me besaste — el joven le devolvió la mirada pero esta era gélida.

— Eh — sintió las mejillas ruborizarse. De nuevo empezó a enlazar sus manos, avergonzada.

— Incluso había una luna llena como la de ahora — interesado apuntó con su dedo índice hacia el cielo nocturno donde flotaba la hermosa luna.

— ¿También eso lo recuerdas? — mencionó incrédula sintiendo sus pupilas dilatarse

— Claro — asintió gustoso — puedo decir incluso que llevabas puesto — debatió sonriendo para proseguir — una falda negra y una blusa morada sin mangas.

La chica bajó la mirada hasta hacer contacto con el suelo buscando decir alguna palabra adecuada después de la inesperada declaración de Sai. Se sentía de mil maneras, emocionada, feliz, nostálgica, sentimental.

Anonadada decidió volver a subir su mirada hacia su esposo quien seguía viendo con una débil casi imperceptible sonrisa la luna.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó levantando ambas cejas.

— Si — se atrevió a responder a secas.

No sabía que le pasaba a su lengua pero no quería trabajar, era una incógnita.

La cosa era similar a un sello, sino fuera porque Sai no era su enemigo pensaría que le había puesto un sello en la lengua pues cuando trataba de hablar se trababa. Ella no era así de tonta. Ese era el efecto que él provocaba en ella.

Los ojos azules de Ino se quedaron fijos en el perfil de Sai. El hombre presintió la mirada por lo que la devolvió. Ino se vio sorprendida en el acto.

— Lo entiendo Ino — habló con un tono divertido.

— ¿Qué entiendes? — arqueo las cejas curiosa.

— Pensaste que me iba a olvidar de algo tan Importante. Pero para mi es imposible olvidarme de nuestra última cita como amigos, antes de que pasáramos a ser novios.

La muchacha si acaso estaba impactada pues ahora lo estaba mucho más. Todo lo que le rodeaba desapareció, agregándole que el ruido era ya de por si inexistente.

Sai la observaba y ella a él. De manera ingeniosa Sai se las arregló para salir del embrujo que representaba el momento. A diferencia de Ino, él no parecía inmutarse mucho por lo que sucedía ni lo que decía, ella sí que estaba ensimismada. Por su parte simplemente se dejó llevar por el ambiente. Llevó una mano sobre el brazo de Ino, muy cerca del hombro y se acercó suavemente hacia su rostro satinado. La consciencia de Ino activaba la alarma con cada centímetro que acortaban. Sai descendió los labios para poder drenar de su boca el aliento cálido y atrayente de su compañera, de su bella esposa. Asunto que fue concluido cuando ambas carnosidades hicieron un contacto íntimo que colmó de placer a ambos seres. Una sensación de sentirse completos en cuerpo entero, en espíritu y materia les fue depositada en sus corazones.

Ino, admitió cada uno de los malabares hechos por los labios de su esposo y retribuyó los movimientos de la misma manera, para enviarle un mensaje claro: lo amaba.

Y nada ni nadie podría suplir ese sentimiento; no mientras ella significara algo para él.

— Te amo Sai — quedando su frente pegada a su hombre, susurró complacida, un poco agitada dejando libre un largo suspiro que fue inhalado por la boca y la nariz del ninja.

El hombre artista no fue capaz de responder con las mismas palabras que su querida esposa, ni siquiera haría el intento porque de hacerlo se escucharía forzado y se desconocería el mismo. Incluso Ino lo desconocería y no sería de su agrado. Pero eso no significaba que su corazón no coordinara con el de la mujer. Eran como uña y carne, un buen equipo, nunca separados. Una pareja peculiar donde ninguno de los dos podía avanzar sino iba el otro caminando a su lado.

Y la respuesta de Sai por la confesión de Ino fue muy a su manera. Se acercó de nuevo hacía aquella boca portadora de finos labios para atraparla en un nuevo ósculo, que sirvió de antena pues por medió de ella se siguieron transmitiendo todo lo que sentían.

Continuará... ❀ ✿ ❁ ✾


	3. III: Oscuro pasado tras su mirada

III. Oscuro pasado tras su mirada

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Todas las cosas sucedían por algo. Los humanos solo son piezas de ajedrez que Kami maneja.

Aunque claro, a veces aparece una pieza rebelde que se mueve por el tablero para donde quiere, así era Ino. Muy bien se sabe que las personas con personalidad extrovertida son personas seguras que rara vez piden la opinión de los demás cuando desean hacer algo.

El lado opuesto de esa pieza rebelde era esa pieza de ajedrez que seguía al pie de la letra la estrategia de su jugador para conseguir ganar la partida.

Sai era esa pieza indudablemente. Evidencias para corroborarlo sobraban, no por nada fue considerado por su líder como un ninja experto en espionaje y un excelente cazador de enemigos o criminales. Para saber cómo lo logró solo hay que dar un vistazo a su pasado.

Pues bien, Sai fue un niño huérfano al cuidado de nadie que fue reclutado por Raíz, una organización clandestina y secreta que no obedecía las órdenes del tercer Hokage por lo que se separó de los ANBU de Konohagakure formando así una rama independiente. Eso sucedió porque su líder Danzō Shimura tenía un idealismo distinto al de Hiruzen Sarutobi, su amigo y compañero de la niñez y de la juventud y su rival después.

Mientras el tercer Hokage era más afecto a mantener la paz con las demás aldeas resolviendo los conflictos mediante la diplomacia, Danzō quien solía llevar las cosas al extremo, creía que la violencia impondría el respeto a los rivales hacia Konoha, simplemente la idea de intimidar a los que podrían significar un problema para la aldea era su manera de volverlos sumisos, además su sueño desde joven siempre consistió en volverse hokage para hacer de Konohagakure la aldea Shinobi más poderosa que haciendo la guerra conseguiría anexar otras aldeas a ella formando poco a poco un imperio.

Así que este hombre no era benevolente como el Hokage a pesar de que ambos tenían como principal objetivo proteger a la aldea de Konoha de quienes la pusieran en peligro.

Danzo creía que Raíz eran la organización que "Mantenía al gran árbol de Konoha desde la profundidad de la tierra" de ahí su nombre y tanto era su amor a Konoha que incluso los miembros de su organización llevaban a cabo misiones suicidas llegando hasta los extremos con tal de mantenerla a salvo.

Aún después de su oficial disolución Raíz siguió operando a espaldas del tercer Hokage y para mantener fuerte a la organización reclutaban a escondidas miembros que le fueran leales a Danzo, esos inocentes eran sometidos a un estricto entrenamiento.

Es aquí donde entra Sai, un niño que quedó huérfano desde los seis años. Debido a su edad y a su condición personal se convirtió en una presa fácil para aquellos que se encargaban de reclutar solo a bebés y niños para Raíz. Allí se crió y no fue difícil manipularlo para la conveniencia de Danzo.

Para formarlo como un ninja de élite fue necesario someterlo a un duro entrenamiento que varias veces comprometió su vida, fue presionado junto con otros niños para perder sus emociones y para lograrlo fue obligado a ver morir a sus compañeros, fue necesario ver morir a cientos de inocentes, incluso fue testigo de cómo sus superiores torturaban a los mismos miembros de la organización delante de los niños antes de darles muerte, bajo la excusa de que esos miembros morían por haber fallado en alguna misión o por haber roto una regla.

La tortura y las ejecuciones en público servían para que se acostumbraran los nuevos alumnos a estar en las peores situaciones porque cosas peores vivirían a diario.

Desde siempre los comandantes de Raíz se encargaron de decirles a sus subordinados que junto con ellos solo eran seres irrelevantes, herramientas sin valor que sin embargo podían ser usadas en cualquier momento y de cualquier modo para el bien de Konoha.

Un día se enteró de que él estaba obligado a asesinar en un duelo a su mejor amigo, casi hermano.

Tanta era la crueldad en aquellos actos que Danzo primero ordenaba que una pareja de niños conviviera por varios años aislados del resto hasta que ambos crearan un vínculo poderoso, para que de pronto un día los obligara a luchar entre ellos hasta que uno de ellos muriera o hasta que los dos lo hicieran. Si acaso dudaban en hacerse daño entonces se consideraban seres de espíritus débiles y automáticamente eran exterminados por el mismo Danzō, si en dos días ambos continuaban vivos entonces pasaba lo mismo, eran asesinados de la manera más dolorosa por el máximo líder por ser considerados no dignos de confianza por su ineficacia, puesto que solo gozaban de dos días de tolerancia para poder matarse, terminado el tiempo regresaba Danzō al campo de batalla y si los veía vivos los asesinaba. Esa era la prueba final para demostrarle valentía y lealtad a la organización y para dejar a lado las emociones que los obligaba a actuar como crueles máquinas de matar.

Desafortunadamente para Sai, su amigo Shin muere apenas la lucha contra él comienza, muerto de una extraña enfermedad. Para evitarle de nuevo la desgracia de que Danzō le pusiera un nuevo compañero al cual tendría que matar después de formar un vínculo, agonizando Shin instó a Sai a decirle a Danzō que él lo había matado. De esa manera Sai completaría su formación dentro del grupo, pues matar a su compañero era la última prueba antes de ser reconocido como miembro oficial de Raíz.

Al poco tiempo suprimió todos los recuerdos de su hermano adoptivo, una manera de evitar sentirse triste por su fallecimiento.

A partir de ese momento no volvió a ser el mismo.

En las misiones secretas de Raíz a las que iba Sai, si uno de sus compañeros de equipo se quedaba atrás simplemente lo abandonaba. Si se necesitaba sacrificar a su compañero para seguir con la misión lo haría sin dudarlo, pero ese era un oscuro pasado del que nunca había hablado con nadie abiertamente para evitar reabrir viejas heridas.

¿Qué pensaría ella de él si supiera que en el pasado fue un monstruo frío que prefería cumplir con la misión que ayudar a sus compañeros? Que no le importaba la vida de los demás ni siquiera la suya misma. Qué pensarían sus amigos si supieran que varias veces se atrevió a usar como señuelo a sus compañeros de misión claro con el entero consentimiento de ellos mismos pues sabían que habían sido entrenados para dar su vida entera por Konoha si la situación lo ameritaba.

Lo demás ya se sabe. Fue ordenado por Tsunade para formar parte del equipo 7 guiada por el consejo del astuto Danzō quien tenía en realidad otros planes para Sai.

El equipo 7 quería oficialmente salvar y traer de regreso a Sasuke en esa difícil misión, Sai en realidad solo quería encontrarlo para asesinarlo por orden directa de su máximo líder para así evitar una posterior desgracia en Konoha pues Sasuke representaba un riesgo inminente para la aldea porque estaba incluido en el libro Bingo catalogado como un traidor, un ninja renegado con sed de venganza que en un futuro podría atentar contra la aldea.

Una vez más para poder cumplir con ese mandato de Danzō, Sai arriesgó su vida sin dudarlo un solo segundo.

Para cumplir la orden le hizo creer a Orochimaru que Danzō quería aliarse con él para destruir Konoha argumentando que de esa manera podría construir una nueva Konoha pero ahora regida por sus propios ideales y sus propias políticas y no por las del tercer Hokage con tendencias pacifistas que todos los aldeanos seguían.

Orochimaru aceptó la proposición de hacerse cómplice de Danzō luego de que Sai le llevara evidencias de que su líder en realidad estaba de su lado. Para ganarse su confianza tuvo que entregar una información extremadamente secreta al que solo el Hokage tenía acceso y que comprometía a la aldea porque podría volverla vulnerable ante los demás ya que la evidencia consistía en una lista con todos los datos completos de los cazadores especiales ANBU.

Finalmente se reveló la verdad. Sai serviría solo al principio como intermediario entre Orochimaru y Danzō para oficializar su alianza contra Konoha.

Una vez que Sai lograra entrar a los secretos condominios de Orochimaru buscaría a Sasuke su real objetivo. Y cuando lo encontrara lo mataría sigilosamente como a tantos otros había tomado por sorpresa.

Aniquilar a Sasuke sería como quitar un gran peso de los hombros a Konoha, no existiría más el riesgo de que él la atacara.

No por nada Tsunade no confiaba en Raíz. Ellos tenían un método para trabajar muy brutal y extremista así que encomendó a Yamato tener muy bien vigilado a Sai a pesar de no saber para ese entonces de los planes de Raíz.

Por todo esto, ¿Podría ser posible que él estuviera demasiado preocupado porque su pasado no se supiera con lujos de detalle?

Le importaba el rechazo que pudiera la gente darle si se enteraban que estando bajo el servicio de un hombre ambicioso, siniestro y calculador pero leal al final de cuentas con la aldea, había cometido barbaries.

Danzō fue visto siempre como un hombre severo pero respetable entre los aldeanos porque desconocían el trasfondo de lo que llevaba tiempo haciendo con su organización.

Los aldeanos ignoraban que existía Raíz, para ellos todos eran ANBU sin distinciones, también ignoraban que hace muchos años él intentó interceptar al tercer Hokage en un ataque sorpresa para asesinarlo y de ese modo conseguir quedarse con el ansiado puesto. Sino fuera porque Kakashi le avisó al Hokage sobre el macabro plan de Danzō este habría muerto mucho antes.

Años después Sasuke mató a su líder y con eso Sai enterró parte de su pasado.

La evidencia de que ya no había más lazos entre él y su líder fue la desaparición del sello que estaba en su lengua, esa que a él y a todos los de Raíz de ANBU les colocó para que jamás hablaran sobre los secretos de la organización.

No sabe a ciencia cierta si eso le significó un alivio, la realidad es que Uchiha había aniquilado al individuo que convenció a Itachi de servir como espía de su clan convirtiéndolo en un traidor, también acabó con uno de los cuatro responsables de ordenar a su hermano masacrar a su clan para frenar así un golpe de estado que los líderes del clan Uchiha planeaban hacer y que desataría por ello una guerra civil.

Danzō si buscaba la paz para Konoha por increíble que sonara siendo un individuo de ideas similares a las de un dictador. Pero él pensaba que la paz solo se conseguiría anexando a Konohagakure los shinobis de otras Aldeas o también haciendo de Konoha una potencia mundial.

Tal vez su manera de buscar la paz no era la correcta pero tampoco la del tercer Hokage lo era. A Hiruzen Sarutobi le hizo falta carácter y tener manos de hierro para tomar decisiones radicales. Debió haber sido menos permisivo y más duro. Cometió infinidad de errores que desencadenó otra guerra.

Hiruzen tenía tendencias pacifistas, además sentía que solo no podía con las responsabilidades de la aldea, permitió por eso a Danzō manejarla un poco desde la oscuridad dándole la libertad de crear Raíz para hacerlo.

Danzō reclutó en Raíz incluso al ex alumno del tercer hokage, Orochimaru, quienes juntos trabajaron en perversos experimentos siendo Orochimaru el cerebro para realizarlos.

Yamato, capitán temporal del equipo 7 fue uno de los niños con quienes experimentaron, irónicamente después fue unido a Raíz a escondidas de Orochimaru.

Yamato siendo un niño fue quien intentó matar al tercer Hokage en un atentado por orden de Danzō pero falló por culpa de Kakashi quien siendo también miembro de Raíz sabía del plan.

Danzō y el renegado de Orochimaru tenían una conexión que luego se perdió cuando Orochimaru dejo Raíz y se unió a Akatsuki.

Y Sai...Sai sabía todo lo contado anteriormente porque había investigado arduamente sobre Raíz después de la muerte de su líder.

A él le preocupaba que otros antiguos miembros del grupo aún quisieran continuar con las doctrinas fallidas y violentas de su fallecido líder.

Estaba consciente de que tras la muerte del fundador de Raíz, decenas de integrantes decidieron mantener viva la agrupación la cual fue nuevamente disuelta pero ahora por el quinto Hokage Kakashi Hatake.

Saber que el nuevo Hokage no reconocía a Raíz como un grupo ANBU enardeció a todos los de Raíz pero la gota que derramó el vaso y que los puso neuróticos fue que también les prohibía que se entrometieran en asuntos políticos de la aldea como siempre lo había hecho Raíz, eso fue un duro golpe para el orgullo de quienes creían aun fervientemente en la ideología de Danzō.

Kakashi ignoraba sus absurdas peticiones, él no permitiría que los de Raíz siguieran teniendo cierto poder sobre el Hokage colocando a un miembro de Raíz en el consejo de la aldea como pasó con Danzō, así que rechazó que un general de suma confianza para Danzō formara parte del consejo. Ese general podía decirse que era el sucesor que Danzō había escogido para conducir a Raíz cuando él ya no estuviera.

El rechazo fue tomado como una traición hacía la agrupación, así lo sintieron los miembros pues Raíz desde su creación siempre vio por el bienestar de la aldea sacrificando incluso sus vidas sin pensarlo y ahora resultaba que el Hokage ni el consejo quería nada con ellos.

Solo ahora entendían el odio que sintieron el clan Uchiha hacía el Hokage, ahora también a ellos los aislaban y los tenían perfectamente vigilados para que no cometieran actos fuera de la ley como criminales.

No es que Sai se sintiera mal por ello pero no le era indiferente la situación. Consideraba que todos aquellos hombres y mujeres que formaban parte de Raíz habían sido víctimas de la ideología sangrienta de quien él llamaba Danzō- sama. Y ahora necesitaban ayuda de urgencia para borrar aquellas enseñanzas que hicieron más mal que bien.

La aldea permaneció algunas veces seguras gracias a que Raíz eliminaba al enemigo antes de que los ANBU de Konoha pudieran pelear contra ellos.

Gracias a los sacrificios de los ANBU de Raíz es que los ANBU regidos por el Hokage no se veían continuamente en verdadero peligro, para lograr esto muchos ninjas de Raíz habían muerto en manos de los enemigos en su intento de aniquilarlos antes de que el problema se extendiera.

Es eso lo que a Sai no lo dejaba dormir. La vida humana ahora era para él de suma importancia, no importa si eres ninja o civil es un hecho que tienes un valor y los actos de Raíz rayaban en lo inhumano permitiendo que sus miembros suicidas primero sufrieran, que perdieran su autoestima, su autonomía y se sacrificaran por otros aunque fuera innecesario, era injusto que se dejaran manejar como herramientas.

Sentía por eso que su obligación era salvarlos de la oscuridad a todos ellos. La vida es efímera por eso quería ver a sus antiguos compañeros que pensaran en algo más que no fuera la muerte, el sacrificio y el honor.

Quería ver que se sintieran humanos y no simples muñecos que eran manejados por otros, sus superiores. Quería de verdad que se sintieran en paz y no siempre estar bajo la enferma presión de tener una obligación hacia la organización.

Sus vidas siempre estaban en juego no importa si era en época de guerra o no. Detrás de cada mirada serena que daban había una persona trastornada y solitaria con deseos de ser aprobado siempre por su líder porque solo así su vida podría significar algo. Ya que para Danzō ellos eran inexistentes.

Danzō una vez le dijo que dejar fluir los sentimientos sería dejarle las puertas abiertas del alma también al sentimiento de odio, ese que provoca tantas catástrofes en los países. Así que era un arma de doble filo permitirse tenerlos. Aún y con esa advertencia, Sai decidió correr el riesgo cuando le pidió permiso a él para permanecer un tiempo más en el equipo 7, le daba tanta curiosidad saber del vínculo que ataba a Sakura y a Naruto con Sasuke y del que tanto le hablaba felizmente Naruto.

Fue el famoso vínculo el que le enseñó a valorar la vida de las personas. Como cuando sales del cascarón y ves todo a tu alrededor, al principio resultó muy duro aceptar que durante su carrera en Raíz había subestimado la vida de muchos. Sufrió un conflicto mental porque mientras un lado le gritaba "miserable" "insensible" "carente de compasión que asesinó incluso a los suyos" otra parte le decía "que era inocente" "que no conocía a otra vida que no fuera esa" "que no tuvo otra opción más que ser así pues de ese modo fue educado".

Al final ninguno de los dos hemisferios ganó. Aún seguía remordiéndole las entrañas su pasado y en ocasiones se notaba ausente cuando indagaba en sus pensamientos.

Justo como ahora.

— ¡Sai! — un grito trajo de vuelta a la realidad al joven de aspecto pálido. La sensación de despertar de su trance fue la misma que se siente cuando te echan un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza.

— ¿¡Qué sucede!? — como un cohete se levantó acelerado de la banca de piedra volteando confundido hacia todos lados hasta que su cabeza giró hacia atrás desde donde le llamaban, observó al culpable de que se su corazón se exaltara del susto.

El joven Nara arqueando la ceja lo observó detenidamente sintiéndose un poco apenado. No era su intención asustar de esa manera al dibujante.

Ambos se encontraban de pie en el mercado de Konoha el cual se ubicaba en el centro de la aldea. Esa sección siempre estaba muy transitada por la gente y más al mediodía como en ese mismo instante.

— Estaba buscándote desde hace rato ¿Qué te sucede? Luces distraído — intuyó conforme a lo que había estado viendo desde la lejanía antes de colocarse detrás de Sai y hablarle. Recordaba haberlo notado ensimismado sin moverse y sentado en la banca con un semblante desolado.

— No es nada — mencionó con cierta simpatía escuchándose incluso desinteresado en tocar el tema — ¿para qué me buscabas?

Shikamaru astutamente entendió la indirecta de Sai quien repelía a su anterior pregunta. Aún y con eso juró haberlo visto con un semblante atormentado como si algo muy grave estuviera perturbándolo. Pero Shikamaru como era muy respetuoso con los demás y jamás invadía el espacio personal de la gente optó por no indagar.

— Kakashi sensei me dijo que necesita hablar contigo. Parecer ser que hubo un pequeño cambio en la misión a último minuto.

— ¿Como? — Exclamó consternado, apoyando una mano en la superficie de la banca — ¿hubo un repentino cambio de planes?

— Así como escuchas —confirmó con la misma seriedad de siempre el hombre de coleta — a último minuto Kakashi decidió que Yamato podía también cumplir con la misión que te encomendaron al principio, a pesar de no ser tan excelente rastreador como tú.

— ¿Entonces porque me cambia la misión? ¿O será que Yamato-sensei me acompañará en ella?

— No lo creó — musitó acompañado de una actitud seca luego guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón — Tú sabes que siempre para la tarea del espionaje lo recomendable es no llevar más de una persona, se trata de ser discretos y pasar desapercibidos.

— Claro — asintió dándole la razón al ninja genio.

— Además déjame decirte una cosa que me fastidia antes de que Kakashi te explique el resto con detalle — comentó arrugando la frente mientras hacía un gesto de fastidio — No vas a estar solo en esta misión la cual es de mayor peligrosidad por ser de rango "A" y no de rango "B" como la encargada a Yamato.

— Oh — exclamó en señal de que entendía mejor la situación. Colocó la mano en su barbilla en actitud pensativa, un movimiento común en Sai — Eso quiere decir que la misión es de suma importancia. Entonces no hay que hacer esperar al hokage. Iré a que me diga todo — rápido empezó a caminar dándole la espalda al chico de las sombras.

— Sai...— llamo nuevamente su atención deteniendo abruptamente al artista — es una misión ultrasecreta. Por recomendación de Kakashi ni siquiera Ino o Temari pueden enterarse. Te lo advierto para que pienses que mentira vas a decirle a tu esposa. Esas mujeres son muy preguntonas y manipuladoras por lo que intentarán sacarte la verdad a toda costa. Siempre he dicho que las mujeres son muy complicadas, pero ellas dos son la personificación real de la complicación, así que ten cuidado — advirtió con la máxima seriedad posible, tal pareciera que le estuviera hablando sobre sus enemigas.

— No te preocupes — respondió Sai con una amplia sonrisa que se extendía caso de oreja a oreja — aún no se me olvida como hacer expresiones fingidas. Hacerme pasar por quien no era por medio de gestos y sonrisas falsas era el pan de cada día mientras estuve en Raíz. Así que Ino no se dará cuenta de que le miento. No desconfiara de mí, eso te lo aseguro.

Shikamaru bostezó cansando deseándole en silencio la mejor de la suerte a su nuevo compañero de misión y rogando a Kami que Sai lograra engañar a Ino porque por su parte su situación con Temari parecía escabrosa.

Temari era un hombre dentro del cuerpo de una mujer, muy fiera, fuerte, estricta y violenta. Jamás se daba por vencida cuando algo se proponía conseguir y eso era un aspecto que le enamoraba a Shikamaru de ella pero solo cuando utilizaba esa cualidad para poner en su lugar a personas que no fueran él, porque cuando se ponía de ese modo en su contra había de dos, o él accedía sumiso a sus mandatos o simplemente discutían muy fuerte provocando que dejaran de hablarse hasta por días porque ella era mucho más orgullosa que él, no era raro entonces que al final fuera él quien se acercara a pedirle disculpas por alzarle la voz.

Siempre era de ese modo como solucionaban sus conflictos. Su matrimonio de cinco años estaba formado por dos personas que fácilmente se irritaban y que cuando pelean se dicen cosas que hubieran querido nunca decir porque hacen sentir mal a la persona que aman.

La verdad Shikamaru tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso. Algo le decía que iba a terminar peleando con la fiera de su esposa porque él no accedería esta vez a su exigencia de saber todo sobre su misión, por lo regular ella no le pedía detalles sobre sus misiones pero las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido e intuyen cuando algo muy grave se les oculta, esta vez sería una de esas ocasiones en que Temari comenzaría a interrogarlo como si fuera un ninja de esos que te torturan física y mentalmente para sacarte toda la verdad.

Por otro lado estaba Ino quien no era muy diferente a su esposa. Desconocía absolutamente como Sai se las ingeniaba para tranquilizar a esa otra fiera que reaccionaba parecido a cuando un animal se pincha la pata con una astilla, la típica aliada de la ira que ataca sin distinción cuando algo le sale mal o cuando no consigue lo que quiere.

Shikamaru irguió su cabeza fijando sus ojos en las esplendidas nubes en tanto la multitud de gente paseaba a sus costados.

Para él, Sai era mucho más calmado que el mismo, el dibujante no solía gritar, jamás lo había visto molesto a lo mejor ni siquiera Sai experimentaba todavía lo que era sentir la sangre de sus venas calentarse por la ira, pero tenía un lado que lo hacía verlo como un humano y no como una máquina que se programa para emitir ciertas reacciones y es que el chico soltaba vulgaridades aunque subidas de tono con el afán de querer hacer enojar a la gente. De todos modos por lo general ese muchacho era inseguro e introvertido, a Shikamaru le preocupaba de sobremanera que esa inseguridad fuera su debilidad a la hora de confrontar a su antigua compañera de equipo 10 sabiendo de antemano que Ino Yamanaka se caracterizaba por ser muy terca y por demás fastidiosa.

El manipulador de sombras gruño indiscretamente. Ya no estaba en sus manos mantener la misión en absoluto secreto, confiaba en que por su parte lograría hacer desistir a Temari en su intento de obligarlo a escupir la verdad. Era cuestión de Sai, de él dependía el primer paso al éxito de la misión.

Ensayando mentalmente en cómo le diría hoy a su esposa que se iría mañana por la mañana a una misión, fue como se marchó Shikamaru hacia su casa.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Los pasos de Sai fueron rápidos por eso mismo en diez minutos ya estaba en las oficinas del Hokage. Se presentó con su seriedad absoluta al escritorio de Shizune quien no parecía haberlo notado.

Shizune estaba acomodando una pila de papeles importantes para la próxima junta en la que vendrían los embajadores de las aldeas aliadas a tratar temas de suma importancia para mejorar el comercio entre ellas.

Siempre era tedioso y cansado su función como auxiliar del Hokage pero tras la guerra sus tareas incrementaron. Antes solo hacía papeleo respecto a proyectos internos es decir locales que solo incumbían a Konoha, pero desde la alianza con otras aldeas tenía que preparar más cosas para que todo siempre estuviera en orden y tiempo. Sentía haber envejecido más pronto de lo normal, sus ojeras oscuras la delataban y eso que aún no cumplía los 40 años. En esos momentos se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor seguir a su mentora Tsunade en sus viajes sin rumbo como desde niña siempre hizo. Lo normal hubiera sido seguirla tras relevar su puesto de Hokage, sin embargo estaba consciente que hacerlo no le depararía un buen futuro pues Tsunade se la pasaba ganando y derrochando dinero en apuestas y tomando alcohol hasta saciarse y ella no estaba ya en una edad para seguir lidiando con los vicios de su mentora, tenía que pensar en su futuro como en estabilizar su forma de vida, tenía que esforzarse día y noche para conseguir una casa propia para dejar de vivir de alquiler y además deseaba seguir conservando su trabajo para que cuando estuviera vieja y cansada pudiera retirarse tranquilamente a descansar hasta el final de su vida sin preocuparse por no tener dinero ni donde irse a hospedar. Si, le había pegado al principio muy duro ver la realidad pero eso era algo bueno, no quería terminar siendo tan irresponsable como la quinta Hokage, esa mujer que ya vivía retirada de los asuntos políticos de la aldea y que muy de vez en cuando iba a visitar a Konohagure porque los demás días del año se la pasaba viajando a aguas termales y cavernas o reuniéndose con los viejos Kages de las aldeas que también se habían jubilado pero no para hablar de política sino para jugar apuestas.

Cuando Shizune levantó el pilar de papeles con ambas manos al colocarse de pie su pie se cruzó con la pata del escritorio haciendo que su cuerpo se tambaleara hacía adelante peligrando el orden de papeles que por horas había formado además de ocasionarle una dolorosa caída.

Por su suerte Sai fue rápido y lo impidió. De inmediato al ver su cuerpo perder el equilibrio acudió a colocarse en frente de ella para lograr sostenerla a ella con una mano y con la otra el montón de hojas, solo unas cuantas volaron por el brusco movimiento pero nada comparado a lo que podría haber sucedido si se hubieran caído todas.

— Oh gracias — murmuró con voz temblorosa la mujer, sudando la gota gorda por su descuido. Pensar en tener que volver a acomodar más del 1000 hojas si se hubiera tropezado, le ponía los pelos de punta. La montaña de papeles le impedía ver el rostro de su salvador o salvadora por eso no pudo agradecer mencionando el nombre.

— No fue nada. Ten cuidado — sugirió con un volumen de voz tranquilo apartándose de la auxiliar del Hokage para dejarla caminar.

Shizune sonrió por fuera. Ya reconocía ese tono de voz. Solo había una persona cercana que tenía una voz naturalmente tranquilizadora todo el tiempo. Podía transmitir extrañamente una paz cuando se le escuchaba hablar. Ese hombre nunca se perturbaba por nada, parecía no darle miedo absolutamente nada.

— Sai — Rápidamente la mujer apartó un poco hacia su izquierda la montaña de papeles que aún tenía bien sujeta entre sus manos. Quería verle la cara al muchacho por respeto demostrándole que le ponía atención. Había llegado a tiempo y sabía porque. Kakashi le había avisado que vendría Sai a verlo para que lo dejara pasar inmediatamente — gracias por ayudarme a evitar una catástrofe. Fue un milagro que justo estuvieras aquí.

— De hecho no fue casualidad — respondió inmediatamente observando detenidamente a la auxiliar.

Shizune admiró la sinceridad del chico que bien a otros podría sonarle grosera luego de que le dieran las gracias. Antes era muy común verlo sonreír como payaso de circo por cualquier cosa algo que desesperaba porque era muy fingido, algo sucedió que de repente empezaba a pensar Shizune que su forma de ser se estaba pareciendo mucho a la de cierto moreno vengador del equipo 7. No, sacudió agresivamente la cabeza Shizune, Sai era tan serio y frío como Sasuke, pero no era violento como él.

La mujer respiró profundo para tranquilizarse. Sasuke fue el dolor de cabeza de todos por años, Sai no se merecía que lo compararan con él. El joven dibujante de mirada afilada y rostro sin emociones no se atrevería nunca a traicionar a la aldea, él si valoraba su conexión con ella.

La mujer dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio, arrastró la silla hacia atrás y se sentó. Necesitaba un descanso, para tomarlo aprovecharía que Sai entraría a hablar con Kakashi, el tiempo que tuvieran ahí lo utilizaría para recostarse en el escritorio un momento. Lo bueno es que no podía entrar a la oficina del ninja copia mientras tuviera un visitante.

Sai alzó el mentón siguiendo fríamente cada uno de los movimientos faciales de la mujer. No estaba dispuesto a regalar más palabras.

— Sé a qué vienes Sai — Shizune se lo dijo cerrando lentamente los parpados — Kakashi te está esperando pero no pensó que llegarías tan rápido. Puedes pasar directamente.

El joven de rostro inexpresivo no perdió más tiempo. Rápido avanzó los pasos que le quedaban para llegar a la puerta hasta asentarse en el interior.

Desde su escritorio Kakashi un poco sorprendido por su puntualidad lo vio entrar. Apartó su libro erótico de sus ojos para observar mejor.

El peor defecto del ninja copia era que llegaba siempre tarde a cualquier compromiso así que el muchacho frente a él era su contra parte.

Una cualidad de Sai era su extrema disciplina, en casa, en la calle y en su trabajo. Nunca llegaba tarde a ningún lado mucho menos se ausentaba fuera importante o no la razón.

En Raíz le enseñaron a controlar su tiempo, tenía sus horas del día bien distribuidas, a cierta hora comía, a cierta hora cenaba, a cierta hora se divertía con su pasatiempo que era la lectura etc. Ino le decía constantemente lo aburrido que era tener todo perfectamente controlado. La mujer no era irresponsable pero entendamos, ella era una humana que le gustaba vivir con un poco más de libertad, no arrastraba un pasado escabroso como Sai quien siempre tuvo a su vida regida por la disciplina.

— Sexto Hokage — rápidamente hizo una inclinación símbolo de su respeto hacia un superior — ya estoy aquí para servirle.

— Que pronto Sai — jaló hacia atrás su silla sin levantarse. Estiró su brazo por el lado derecho alcanzando una botella de agua a medio terminar. Destapó la rosquilla bebiendo el líquido ante la mirada impaciente del ninja espía.

Los segundos para Sai transcurrieron lentos, Kakashi podía oler la tensión en el aire pero como siempre no le dio tanta importancia, al final de cuenta terminaría hablando tarde o temprano.

Sai veía detenidamente las gotas de agua caer por la hendidura de la boca de su superior. Hasta que Kakashi terminó de beber todo en agua y tiro la botella al cesto de basura que estaba a su costado. Se secó la boca con el guante de su mano. Posteriormente ya con mayor comodidad posó sus manos enlazadas sobre el escritorio otorgándole al ninja una mirada fija sin más contratiempos.

— Aquí vamos — resopló agotado cerrando las cortinas carnosas de sus ojos — hace unos momentos le decía a Shikamaru sobre unos hechos que se vienen suscitando en las inmediaciones de la aldea de Yugakure — empezó a relatar con su habitual tranquilidad aunque por dentro en realidad estuviera inquieto — Como es de tu conocimiento esa aldea fue utilizada como un campo de batalla para la cuarta guerra ninja. Poco a poco volvió a ser rehabilitada con la ayuda de la alianza shinobi, y los aldeanos quienes habían evacuado regresaron ahí. Pero...hace un mes llegó un aldeano de Yugakure a Konoha. No era cualquier aldeano, era un viejo ninja retirado de la aldea de la lluvia que se había mudado a Yugakure. Me lo encontré casualmente en una caverna y...me dijo algo que me dejó perplejo... Estaba tan emocionado por conocer al famoso ninja copia y al actual hokage que me agradeció por seguir al pendiente de la seguridad de los aldeanos de Yugakure. No le entendí exactamente lo que me quiso decir hasta que prosiguió y me dijo que todos los aldeanos se sentían más seguros y felices desde que yo envíe a anbus de Konoha a cuidar sus fronteras. Le pregunte que como sabía que eran shinobis de Konoha y simplemente me contestó con burla que cualquiera que estuviera cuerdo podía reconocer el emblema de la aldea en los brazos de los ninjas.

Sai tensó muy fuerte la mandíbula. Lo que escuchaba era desagradable.

— Todos estamos enterados de que yo no he mandado a nadie a cuidarlos mucho menos a anbus que son del uso exclusivo de Konohagakure. Tú fuiste parte de Raíz y serviste de muchas formas pero tu especialidad fue el espionaje y el asesinato silencioso. Sin embargo esta vez quiero utilizarte a ti y a Shikamaru para que espíen a esos individuos que se hacen pasar por anbus de Konoha. No sé qué traman al suplantarnos pero podría tratarse de criminales y no queremos que hagan una desfachatez en nombre nuestro porque los Kages de otras aldeas podrían molestarse conmigo por su culpa. Lo que menos queremos en tener conflictos luego de casi 7 años de paz.

— Sexto...

— Shikamaru es muy bueno espiando pero necesitará de tus técnicas y tu experiencia. No te preocupes por tu anterior misión, Yamato se hará cargo. Él ira a rastrear a ese supuesto criminal, de echó hoy en la mañana partió hacia la selva. A mí me preocupa más lo que puedan causar esos falsos ANBU de Konoha que lo que pueda hacer un solo delincuente.

— Entonces usted quiere que sólo vigile lo que están haciendo estos sujetos.

— Sai...si es necesario utilizar métodos menos ortodoxos te lo permito. Es por eso que te necesita Shikamaru. Él no tiene idea de cómo torturar a la gente. Por otro lado Shikamaru es un genio estratega, pienso que son muchos los sujetos que se hacen pasar por ANBU así que en si hay una emboscada él podría planear el ataque o la huida en caso de que no puedan hacerles frente.

— Entendido sexto.

— Otra cosa...— Kakashi le lanzo una mirada filosa que fue correspondida por Sai — nadie debe de enterarse de esto. Como te imaginarás la gente aun siente el temor que le produjo sufrir tantas muertes en la guerra, tantas familias fueron deshechas. Todavía sienten pánico al pensar que otra guerra podría ocurrir. Lo que menos quiero es paranoia por eso nadie, excepto el consejo de Konoha, ustedes dos y yo podemos saber sobre su misión. Una vez más, — ¿Entendido?

— Perfectamente entendido.

— Buena suerte entonces. Se irán mañana por la mañana, antes de que amanezca, si me levanto temprano antes de mi hora habitual iré a despedirlos en la puerta.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Cuando Sai llegó a su hogar ya pasaban las 6 de la tarde. Giró la manija de la puerta y entró en silencio. Pero cierta rubia contaba con un buen oído. Salió de la cocina limpiándose las manos con el mandil atado a su cintura y a su cuello. Sai sintió su presencia por lo que él sonrió.

— Huele bien. ¿Que estas preparando de comer?

— De hecho estaba recalentando la comida para ti ya que no llegaste a comer — aclaró molesta.

— Estaba en la biblioteca.

— Tan temprano y ya estabas en la biblioteca. Hace 8 horas que te saliste de casa y dejaste a Inojin y a mí durmiendo solos. Cuando desperté te busque por la casa y afuera también pero no te vi. ¿Se puede saber con quién estabas? — le cuestionó reprochándole.

— ¿Porque tengo que estar a fuerza con alguien? — replicó el muchacho haciendo un mohín.

— Me preocupaste porque vino Naruto a buscarte. Por lo regular cuando te ausentas por tanto tiempo es porque te vas a tontear con él.

— Esta bien, tranquilízate — se acercó sonriendo Sai.

Estando los dos en la puerta de la cocina el chico le paso un brazo por detrás de la nuca a la mujer. Le dio un suave masaje con los dedos de la mano por detrás de su cuello para relajarla. Estaba muy estresada.

— Entonces solo te pido una cosa — dijo cerrando los ojos disfrutando el suave movimiento de los dedos de Sai — No vuelvas a irte sin avisarme antes si no quieres ponerme nerviosa.

— Eres demasiado emocional. — confesó acompañado de una débil risa.

— ¿Eh? — la joven abrió los ojos totalmente desencajada. Sin querer su esposo le había provocado una cisura en el corazón. Tal vez él se estaba burlando abiertamente de lo patética que era por demostrar su angustia sin motivo alguno. ¿Será que a Sai le molestaba ese aspecto de ella? que fuera tan sentimental. ¿Para qué se casaba entonces con ella? A todas luces le dio a entender desde antes de ser novios que ella era una mujer demasiado delicada y sentimental en cuestiones del amor, se dedicaba a la floristería y cualquier persona dedicada a ese oficio tenía un lado sentimental muy desarrollado.

Solamente su actitud cambiaba cuando estaba de misión. Ahí si la Ino Yamanaka cursi se iba para dejar su lugar a la kunoichi fría y sensata.

Pero estaba con su familia en esta ocasión, en su aldea con sus amigos. ¿Cuál era el problema de Sai? si aquí si podía expresarse con tranquilidad.

Inmediatamente la rubia arrugo el ceño. Escurrió su cuerpo por debajo del brazo de Sai para deshacer el abrazo. Sai le restó importancia, solo deseaba comer venia hambriento, su estómago amenazaba con comer sus intestinos si no hallaba pronto algo de comida.

Ino entro de nuevo a la cocina. Volteo las tortas de camarón que estaba preparando para que no se quemaran. No dijo nada así que Sai no descubrió su irritación. Se fue a su cuarto no sin antes asomarse al de Inojin, el niño estaba acostado en el piso dibujando. Sonrió orgulloso su padre. El infante tenía pasión por el dibujo, cuando fuera un poco más grande y empezara a ir a la academia para ninjas ese talento le serviría para realizar sus propias creaciones con el Jutsu de arte ninja que estaba dispuesto a enseñarle

Entró a su habitación a bañarse rápido y cambiarse. Salió descalzo, con una playera blanca y un short gris para estar más cómodo.

Se sentó discretamente en la mesa dispuesto a comer de lo que le sirviera Ino.

La rubia salio de la cocina demasiado callada pero no le disgustó a Sai. Cuando estaba soltero y solo se acostumbró al silencio, cuando se casó con Ino y tuvo un hijo los días sin ruido se terminaron definitivamente.

Lo que si lo exaltó fue que su esposa posara el plato en la mesa con brusquedad y colocara el vaso con jugo con cierta fuerza sobre el mantel salpicándole un poco de líquido en la cara.

Aturdido observó a su mujer quien lo ignoró y se dio la vuelta para irse directamente a la cocina.

Ella esperaba que notara su molestia, que le dijera algo, tenía ganas de decirle unas cuantas groserías, de desahogarse y discutir porque solo así podría descargar la adrenalina sin tener ya que sentir la pesadez en su cuerpo producto de una ira contenida.

Pero lo peor de todo es que no escuchó ningún reclamo. Ni una palabra procedente de quien ella consideraba un hombre egoísta, desconsiderado que no valoraba lo que ella hacia cada día por él. ¿No le bastaba su cariño, su fidelidad, su preocupación por él, su amistad y sus atenciones íntimas como esposa? Siempre procuraba tenerlo satisfecho, que nada le faltara en casa. Ella trabajaba, aún salia de misión. Retomo la actividad shinobi cuando Inojin cumplió tres años y dejo de depender tanto de sus cuidados. Además sino era eso ayudaba a su madre con el negocio familiar de la floristería por lo que problemas de dinero no tenían, no vivían en el lujo pero tampoco como Sakura que vivía de alquiler.

No había motivo entonces para no gritarle.

Sai escuchó ligeramente el crujido de una madera. Era Ino apretando la orilla de la Cocineta.

— ¡Idiota! — levantó el volumen de su voz aturdiendo al hombre — ni siquiera te das cuenta de las estupideces que me dices.

— ¿Como? — dijo sorprendido desde su sitio. Entonces para su mala suerte oyó los pasos de Ino acercarse hacia la mesa.

— No te hagas el sordo — llegó hasta él cruzada de brazos fulminándolo con la mirada azulada.

— Es que no te entiendo — se justificó atemorizado. La mujer estaba de pie a su lado.

— ¡En ese caso agarra un maldito diccionario y consulta porque diablos una mujer se puede enfurecer!

— ¿Estas furiosa? — preguntó titubeante haciendo su cuerpo hacia atrás estando sentado en la silla. Irritó a Ino la absurda pregunta.

— No imbécil. Estoy feliz — sonó sarcástica moviendo sus manos hacia su cadera.

— De acuerdo ¿entonces que hice para merecer tus gritos? — le dirigió una sonrisa, imaginaba un puñetazo directo a su cara. Seria mejor callarse pero no sabia porque seguía hablando, era obvio que eso ponía más eufórica a la rubia.

— A eso es a lo que me refiero. Eres tan egoísta que haces las cosas y no te das cuenta de que hieres a los demás—le temblaron los labios.

— Si es porque me fui tan temprano sin avisarte no tienes porque enojarte. No lo había hecho nunca. ¿Quieres una disculpa?

— No sino lo haces sinceramente. Además eso no se pregunta, se hace porque se siente. ¿Que te dicen tus libros? ¿Que pedir disculpas siempre te sacara de líos y situaciones incomodas? Porque la persona ofendida olvidara lo que hiciste.

— Alguna vez leí eso hace muchos años — reconoció avergonzado — pero te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver el libro aquí. De verdad nunca ha sido mi intención herirte — aseguró el muchacho desesperado. Se colocó de pie porque la rubia se veía más imponente cuando él estaba sentado. Se sentía débil a su lado.

— Así que tú crees que me pides disculpas porque te sientes culpable por algo. ¿Dime entonces que fue lo que hiciste para hacerme sentir mal?

— Ya te dije.

— No fue eso. Por eso te digo siempre que no cuidas tus palabras. ¡Hasta que descubras el motivo te dejare entrar a la alcoba, mientras te quedas en la sala!

— Uh — deglutió pesadamente saliva viéndola partir hacia el cuarto de Inojin, muy irritada.

En ese caso tendría que empezar a hacer trabajar maquinariamente a su mente sino quería dormir incómodo y sin el cálido calor corporal de su mujer.

A ese paso no podría decirle a su esposa que iba a marcharse al día siguiente a una misión que duraría indefinidamente. Podrían ser semanas o meses. Conociendo a Ino la cosa empeoraría si dejaba pasar en tiempo y continuaban enojados. Se sentiría excluida de su vida si le decía a último minuto que tenía que marcharse de casa como si no le importara contárselo.

Al inicio de su matrimonio ese problema sucedía seguido hasta que tuvo que entender que el matrimonio se trataba de compartir todo. Lo que pasaba es que él nunca había estado acostumbrado a rendirle cuentas de lo que hacía a nadie.

La primera vez que se fue de misión sin avisarle fue tanto el enfado en la ninja médico que a su regreso en un arranque de furia le amenazó con divorciarse. Se regresó con su madre y por su parte tuvo que ganarse méritos para que lo perdonara, apoyado a escondidas por la madre de Ino quien le aconsejaba sabiamente para reconquistarla.

Dejaría pasar solo unas horas hasta que se tranquilizara. Después pasaría a su habitación para hablar seriamente con ella. Pero no saldría más por ese día de casa para evitar más gritos.

Trascurrió el tiempo hasta llegar la tranquila noche. Ino no había salido para nada de su cuarto. Pensó Sai que podría estar tan cansada luego de hacer sus quehaceres del hogar que había optado por dormir.

Él por mientras estaba casi penumbras en la sala de su casa recostado boca arriba en el sillón pero ya basta de eso se dijo. Dejó de mirar el techo blanco y se levantó con pereza. Se dirigía al cuarto de su mujer.

Abrió la perilla cuidadosamente para evitar hacer ruido y despertarla en caso de estar dormida. No se equivocó. Ella descansaba como un ángel en su amplia cama cubierta de un edredón rojo.

Estaba de lado. Cubría su rostro un poco con su brazo porque la luz del sol que estaba ocultándose a esa hora aún le iluminaba un poco la habitación a través de la ventana; se veía tierna según Sai.

Sus pasos fueron suaves para no hacer ruido. Se colocó a un lado de ella poniéndose de cuclillas y la observó entretenido. Muy serio.

Le retiró el siempre largo mechón de cabello amarillo de su rostro que le tapaba la mitad de la cara. Tal vez no era la manera amorosa de despertarla pero recurrió a susurrarle muy ligeramente en el oído para irla despertando sin que se alterara. La chica fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos. El cielo de sus ojos fue descubriéndose cuando las cortinas de sus párpados se levantaron. Él le sonrió cuando se sintió observado, la expresión de ella en cambio fue de confusión. Apoyó su brazo en la cama para irse recostando.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Sai? Creí hacerte dicho que no podías entrar.

— Por favor — la interrumpió rápido — Deja el orgullo a un lado por un instante. Quiero hablar contigo.

La muchacha pocas veces lo había visto con la impaciencia de hablar así que debía ser urgente.

— Bien. Te escucho — se sentó en la orilla de la cama y él siguió en cuclillas observándola detenidamente.

— Seré directo...— la mujer se puso nerviosa. Sai hablaba como si fuera a confesarle un crimen — voy a irme de misión mañana.

— Si. Eso yo ya lo sé. Me lo habías dicho hace una semana. Lo habías pospuesto porque debiste haber salido de la aldea hace cuatro días.

— Si. Y sé que te dije que no era una misión que me llevaría mucho tiempo cumplir. Pero ahora no estoy seguro.

— ¿Qué estas insinuando? — se alteró abriendo exorbitantemente los ojos.

— Que la misión podría durar desde semanas hasta meses.

— ¿Porque? — Cuestionó inconforme — sino vas a capturar a nadie solo me dijiste que ibas a rastrear.

— Así son las cosas. Cuestiones del sexto — mencionó despreocupado — tengo mucho tiempo que no voy a misiones largas por eso se te hará raro estar un rato a solas con Inojin. Pero no te preocupes trataré de regresar pronto. Para que no se te hagan los días largos y aburridos te sugiero que le pidas a Sakura que se quede de vez en cuando en la casa. Bueno yo ya fui a proponérselo y lo consideró.

Ino se quedó atónita. Su boca formo un círculo de la impresión. Una calidez le lleno el corazón.

— ¿Es por eso que tardaste también en regresar a casa?

— Una de las razones pero también es cierto que fui a la biblioteca.

La rubia se sintió un poco culpable por pensar que su esposo era demasiado egoísta. Había estado planeando ese día que hacer con ella y su hijo para que no se sintieran tan solos y ella preocupándose por su ausencia y haciendo corajes por su supuesto egoísmo.

Esta vez se había equivocado. Se sintió culpable y triste. Cualquier cosa indeseable que le hubiera dicho Sai hace unas horas, pasó a tercer plano ahora solo tenía ganas de besarlo.

Y como nunca se quedaba con ganas de nada. En un arranque de suma emoción jaló ambos brazos de Sai y lo atrajo con fuerza hacia ella para chocar sus labios rosados con los labios suaves de él. Lo abrazó con firmeza sin la más mínima intención de dejarlo escapar de la gruesa cadena que formaba sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y su cuello.

El pálido muchacho sonrojado cerró sus ojos poco después disfrutando del contacto íntimo con su esposa.

Sai se pegó decididamente más a ella sintiendo el aire oxigenado de su aliento irse extinguiendo. La voluntad de sus emociones fluyó a sus cuerpos como una corriente eléctrica. Sus latidos cardíacos iban volviéndose víctimas de una taquicardia exquisita que los sumergía más en la pasión. Sai se enderezó de su lugar levantándose un poco despegando unos centímetros su rodilla del suelo. Tomó a la chica por la cintura con su mano levantando sin querer en el trayecto su blusa gris hasta la altura del ombligo. La joven se estremeció por la caricia y siguió besando a Sai. Inclinó a su mujer hacia atrás con delicadeza para acostarse ambos sobre la cama, él encima de ella. Necesitaban un respiro por eso se separaron y se observaron con unos ojos brillantes productos de la pasión. Los suspiros calientes provenientes de sus bocas los excitó más y eso que lo que buscaban al separar sus bocas era tomar más oxígeno pero fue imposible sintiendo el aliento caliente del otro rosar provocativamente sus mejillas.  
— Ino — jadeo con voz grave el nombre de la fémina contrayendo el entrecejo. Volvió a unir profundamente sus labios hasta extraer el último mililitro de su saliva para después bajar sus desesperados labios a su blanco pecho cerca de la hendidura que formaba en medio sus senos. Acarició con la carnosidad de su boca su cuello, Ino lo extendió como un cisne para darle más acceso al hombre y aun después de atenderlo siguió extendiéndolo mientras hacía movimientos pélvicos eróticos dirigidos a su pierna con la que se rosaba para auto complacerse como un modo de consuelo mientras esperaba aquel acto tan ansiado.  
Más Sai no quedaba satisfecho, su debilidad era el abdomen plano y bien esculpido de su mujer. Ese que presumía siempre con su ombliguera y atraía la atención de varios libidinosos. A veces se ponía celoso pero no se lo decía, también se sentía envidiado porque podía presumirla por ser el único con derecho a pasear sus manos sobre la suave tela que era su piel.  
— Abajo Sai — gimió frustrada. Sentía la piel demasiado ardiente. Ino sintió la temperatura aumentarle a nivel insospechado cuando sintió la lengua de su hombre paseándose por la circunferencia de la cicatriz que era su ombligo.  
— Más abajo Sai — pidió suplicante mientras proseguía con su danza de cadera hacia arriba y había abajo frotando su intimidad con la pierna de Sai que le servía como tronco para apoyarse y hacer contacto.  
El moreno la escucho claramente. La forma en como exponía sin pena alguna sus deseos le enorgullecía, lo hacía sentir especial por ser el único con el derecho de oír sus anhelos en el colchón. Podía él ser en ocasiones tosco, monótono pero algo era cierto, una cosa era no saber expresar sus emociones en un momento tan privado y otra muy diferente era no tenerlas.  
Hoy tenía el compromiso de demostrarle a Ino Yamanaka, que por lo menos esa noche podía dejarle antes de partir un buen recuerdo con el que pudiera consolarse cuando se sintiera sola.  
En las horas que transcurrieran solo habría ruidos de placer, nada de riñas, nada de desacuerdos. En esa habitación de cuatro paredes, rodeados en un ambiente de privacidad solo habría acceso al regocijo proporcionado por dos simples cuerpos flojos que se dejarían llevar como un velo por el viento.

Continuará... ❀ ✿ ❁ ✾


	4. IV: El león no es como lo pintan

IV. El león no es como lo pintan

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Las voces entremezcladas de un par de enamorados, llenaban la habitación de suspiros y susurros. Una voz presente más suave y dulce que la otra, que era ronca y profunda.

El afortunado que estaba escuchando los gimoteos de una atractiva mujer, buscaba desesperadamente sacar la blusa de su acompañante. Tiraba y tiraba con cuidado de la tela roja pero no lograba deshacerse de ella y eso lo estaba de a poco frustrando. Entonces empezó a jalar de ella con brusquedad, como si fuera su peor enemigo pero la muy maldita no cedía a retirarse de ese sensual cuerpo. La prenda era tan celosa que no quería despegarse de su dueña.

Ino no se dio cuenta de la irritación de Sai, ella continuó en las nubes disfrutando cada uno de los besos cortos del dibujante en su lisa clavícula y cada uno de los roces íntimos que tenían. Hasta que los besos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos sin el previo permiso de la rubia es que se interesó en saber el porqué de pronto el ambiente pasional entre los dos había desaparecido por completo. Aquel acto le hizo sentir como si la despertaran de su trance y eso por culpa de los jaloneos bruscos en su ropa.

Tendida sobre la cama, con una expresión confundida alzó un poco su cabeza para ver a su esposo hallándolo con la ceja declinada asesinando con la mirada ese trozo de tela cocida. ¿Qué podría estar pasándole que de repente se había puesto de mal humor? aunque intuía que el enojo no era directamente con ella.

— Sai…

— ¿Por qué no puedes usar ropa más sencilla? — encima todavía de su cuerpo, le reclamó.

La rubia alzó una ceja provocando que se exasperara el ya de por si enfadado muchacho. Por su parte a Ino no le gustaba que su esposo le estuviera hablando de un modo en el que sin razón alguna la hacía sentir culpable de algo que desconocía. Si existía algo que odiaba más que nada sobre la faz de la Tierra era a la gente que le gritaba o le reclamaba sin motivo.

— Qué rayos…— musitó abrumada levantando su cuerpo de la cama hasta quedarse sentada observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— Voy a romperla entonces — de la nada se aproximó con una expresión maliciosa. Por fin él podría destruir a las malditas ropas que le impedían sentir la piel de su mujer y lo mejor es que no las volvería a ver en la vida.

Asustada Ino gritó, cruzó sus brazos fuertemente sobre los pechos impidiendo que Sai tomara los tirantes de su mejor blusa para reventarlos. Protegería esa blusa aún sobre su propia vida.

— Esta ropa es nueva y de marca. ¡No te atrevas Sai! — le advirtió colérica fulminándolo con los ojos.

Vencido Sai se hizo para atrás; se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, con las piernas dobladas en el colchón y desde ahí con cautela la escudriñó indignado. Cruzándose de brazos se puso seriamente a pensar. No podía creer que su esposa a la que le había dedicado 6 años de su vida se pusiera del lado del enemigo; a un recién llegado que había apenas adquirido en una de las mejores tienda de ropa. Lo que no consideraba Ino y que lo molestaba es que rara vez él estaba tan dispuesto a ser quien diera la iniciativa en la intimidad. Según Sai, la mujer debería de valorar que esta era la primera vez que se mostraba tan pasional y nada cohibido. Porque de aquí a que volviera a comportarse tan atrevido en el sexo pasaría de seguro un milenio.

Ino lo siguió viendo enojada y un poco temerosa, si se atrevía a dar un paso más para atacar su prenda sacaría las garras de sus dedos y lo arañaría. Ya estaba advertido. De todos modos Sai no tenía la intención de cruzar esa barrera de seguridad, saldría mal herido si se arriesgaba, no era tonto.

Sin embargo la rubia se estaba divirtiendo a costa de su sufrimiento. Lo único que no era un juego para ella era su ropa, esa sí que no permitiría que su esposo la dañara. Por lo demás todo estaba bien. Nunca había visto a Sai resentido con ella pero no le preocupaba en este caso si malinterpretaba las cosas el pelinegro; sabía cómo contentarlo después. Le hizo saber que para ella era todo un juego cuándo entre ligeras carcajadas empezó a deslizar con cuidado los tirantes rojos por sus hombros.

Las risas incesantes de Ino motivaron a que Sai creyera que se estaba burlando de su actitud.

Las risas le atrajeron inseguridad, complejos, se sentía patético actuando como un niño berrinchudo para su edad, tal vez no se merecía a Ino quien era lo contrario a él. Y sin querer se remontó a los primeros años que se relacionó con la gente cuando por su inseguridad no se atrevía a conversar con nadie a menos que fuera con Naruto y Sakura, después de ellos fue una tortura constante ser abierto con las demás personas.

La kunoichi paró de pronto sus carcajadas al notarlo tan serio, ya ni siquiera se veía enojado sino distraído.

Segura de que su atención no estaba con ella la mujer se dispuso a hacer algo que ya había planeado. No le importaba que su ninja la ignorara por preocupación o molestia ella era la solución a ese conflicto porque no le gustaba que la atención que era para ella se la robara sus pensamientos. Era tan posesiva y celosa que cuando se daba cuenta de que a Sai le llamaba la atención algo no tardaba en hacer hasta lo imposible para que su mirara se fijara de nuevo en ella y en sus actos.

Cómo en esta ocasión. Sonrió traviesamente.

Luego con gracia estiró su brazo de tono claro hacia el cuello de Sai y lo atrajo hacia su rostro reclamándole un beso fuerte lleno de sentimientos.

El chico sorprendido abrió mucho más sus ojos, impresionado. Lo que fuera que estuviera antes adueñándose de su mente desapareció en un atisbo. Su mujer no sería capaz de burlarse de él, era la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos lentamente dejándose llevar por las acciones de su esposa mientras complacido la abrazaba débilmente por la cintura.

A pesar de esos 6 años juntos, Sai creía que había muchas cosas por descubrir de Ino. Por ahora solo podía contar con los dedos de sus manos todas las personalidades que poseía esa humana que era una caja llena de sorpresas.

Era dulce, detallista, temperamental, decidida y segura...celosa, posesiva era todo a la vez muy cambiante y cada una de esas personalidades solo para él eran cualidades.

Ino Yamanaka comenzó a sentir que su esposo se adentraba más profundamente a su húmeda boca con ayuda de su lengua. La contagió de su pasión siendo él quien ahora la tenía atontada. Aprovechó para sentarse arriba de sus piernas para sentirlo más cerca, Sai la sostuvo de la cintura sin ningún problema con firmeza. La muchacha estiró hacia arriba los brazos esperando a que Sai le deslizara fácilmente la ropa, no tuvo que esperar en realidad porque él rápido la subió y la paso por sus brazos hasta dejar en la cama la prenda por fin libre del cuerpo caliente de su portadora.

Dejó de besarla aún con los ojos cerrados, permitiéndole a Ino tomar aire necesario para continuar después. Sofocada apoyó su cabeza en el fuerte hombro de su chico. El ninja en cambio oculto suavemente su rostro entre sus pechos sacando tímidamente la lengua para recorrer las líneas que formaban en medio cuando se unían sus frondosos senos.

Probó el sabor del sudor de su mujer, significaba un éxtasis para su ansioso cuerpo que necesitaba de ella, de su calor. Acercó por detrás sus manos para desabrochar su brasier pero nunca fue bueno liberándolo por culpa del broche. En un acto de solidaridad, la kunoichi con las mejillas calientes y ardiendo liberó sus pechos ofreciéndoselos ella misma a su boca como una ofrenda, el muchacho los admiró primero con los ojos brillantes pero fue más la ansiedad por probarlos que posó sus húmedos labios sobre ellos prensando los pezones rosados con sus dientes blancos.

Ino gimió por la sensación que le provocaba que Sai estirará con maestría sus areolas y el núcleo erguido que sobresalía emocionado sobre ellas. Se sentía mareada y su cuerpo temblaba, empezaba a ver borrosas las paredes y los objetos que se encontraban detrás del cuerpo fornido de Sai.

El guerrero degustaba aún extasiado el sabor salado de su sudor. Las gotas cristalinas que caían desde su cuello seguían formando un arroyo con aroma a flores, las que siempre le provocaban a él un deseo enorme de impregnarse con su olor. Se sentía atraído por todo lo que desprendían, y no podía reprimir el deseo de absorber las gotas con loción de flores para quitarse también a sed de la manera más erótica.

El corazón femenino palpitaba intensamente.

Presa de las emociones abrazó con mayor ahínco su cuello apoyando su mentón sobre la manzana de adán, luego guiada por el deseo mordió con delicadeza el lóbulo de la oreja del ninja. El susodicho se estremeció en el acto pues sus orejas eran el lugar más sensible de su cuerpo, avergonzado se mordió el labio intentando retener un gemido que se escuchó ahogado. Complacida por provocar eso en él, la joven se separó unos centímetros para hacer el espacio necesario que le permitiera mover sus manos. Abrió hábilmente la chaqueta negra del varón mostrándose su pecho duro. Acarició lentamente sus músculos tensos desde la clavícula hasta su sus costillas, descendiendo pacientemente por su piel, deleitándose con cada sección examinada.

El recorrido la llevó inevitablemente al borde de su pantalón, donde se hallaba oculta la parte que resentía toda la presión de su sangre.

Cuidadosamente le ayudó a desajustar su pantalón y de la misma forma decidida lo hizo con su ropa interior. Sai respiró con intranquilidad, abochornado por la manera desvergonzada en que Ino observaba embelesada ese contenedor de sangre tenso y erguido por almacenarla.

Nada de eso, sacudió su cabello despejando las ideas tontas que se atravesaban por su cabeza. Se despidió de las ideas que podrían impedir que se desahogara como quería con su cuerpo.

Liberado por fin de su timidez se dispuso a proseguir en lo que se había quedado. Cómo Ino traía falda bastó con que el hombre levantara un poco a la mujer para doblar la falda a la altura de sus anchas caderas, de ese modo bajó rápido su última prenda esa que se interponía entre sus planes y que se suponía era una escalera que lo llevaría hasta el cielo para gozarlo.

Terminó curioso por verlo en toda su plenitud. Estaba brillante y daba la impresión de estar resbaladizo. Cualquier objeto se deslizaría sin frenos desde el monte de venus hasta el volcán caliente de su centro.

Con precaución él tocaba ese lugar que a simple visa parecía muy delicado. Igual era tanto su pudor que ni una sola vez había explorado antes del coito el misterioso interior femenino. Fue Ino quien por costumbre mientras lo veía ansiosa, se llevó sus largos y delgados dedos a los labios tiernos que cubrían celosamente su orificio elástico quien siempre se amoldaba al tamaño y forma de su invasor y su dueño.

Sai veía embelesado la manera en que se estimulaba sin prisa su compañera. No era el momento propicio aún, lo había decidido con dificultad Sai, aunque su miembro atraído por el panorama de la humedad de su compañera se lo exigiera. La invasión tardaría un poco más. En esta ocasión disfrutaría lo segundos junto a ella, por ser la última antes de partir por un largo tiempo. Quería conocer de ella hasta los últimos detalles.

Acostó cuidadosamente a la rubia sobre el colchón nuevamente. Se colocó de cuclillas ante su mujer, inclinado su cuerpo y quedando prisionero entre sus hermosas piernas para luego trazar una línea de besos húmedos y tiernos en esa suave piel sobre la que sintió con sus labios algunos bordes que presentaba alguno que otro dibujo de cicatrices producto de sus batallas en las misiones.

Abrió los ojos y al contemplarlas se quedó hechizado. Para cualquier ninja, cada una de esas marcas representaba la fuerza, la fortaleza y la valentía impresa en las luchas.

Las besó con verdadera admiración. Otra vez ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro de complacencia. Sai abandonó sus piernas para dejar caer su delgado cuerpo sobre el estilizado y tembloroso de la fémina. Se apoyó en su codo para dejar un espacio diminuto entre ellos, de ese modo podría admirar la expresión que a continuación mostraría, aquella que nunca se le olvidaba porque era un deleite para sus ojos.

Pasó el hombre afectuosamente sus brazos por detrás de su espalda sujetándose de sus omóplatos. Escondió su brillante cabellera negra entre su cuello tenso y su clavícula, apretó los dientes cuando fue empujando en medio de las alas carnosas que protegían ese sitio. Ino ansiosa abría y cerraba de repente la boca reiteradamente inhalando largas bocanas de aire entre más se adentraba su esposo en el conducto que unía su útero con el exterior, le encantaba la sensación de ser poseída lentamente.

Sai siguió escondiendo su pene en esa cueva, hasta que por fin topó con el límite de ese camino. Fue el momento de relajar su tórax para dejarlo caer sobre el de la mujer procurando no sofocarla por el peso. Preparado se fue movimiento reiterada veces, primero lento, con cautela, con calma, con amor y dedicación cómo lo describía Ino. Ino la mujer más femenina y romántica sobre la Tierra enredó apasionada sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sintiéndolo tenso, podía ver palpitar con fuerza la arteria de su yugular por la rápida presión de la sangre. Fue palpando, acariciando los músculos fuertes y duros del ninja para relajarlo logrando hacerlo sentir cómodo. Hasta ahora lo veía, que eran los nervios de Sai en el momento de hacer el amor el que lo limitaba, el que tampoco lo dejaba expresar sus sentimientos con su cuerpo. Odiaba que se sintiera presionado en cualquier caso pero en estos momentos íntimos era imperdonable porque era el único instante en que podían disfrutarse a plenitud.

Hacer el amor les hacía sentir que solo ellos dos existían y libres de todo lo que les rodeaba. Ya no permitiría que su hombre dejara de pensar en su propio placer preocupándose por satisfacerla solo a ella, porque él no se imaginaba que ella no podía sentirse feliz y complacida si él no lo conseguía. Así que con suaves e insistentes movimientos circulares sobre su espalda logró deshacerle el nudo que mantenía sus músculos tensos. Quitaría la vergüenza del rostro de su esposo. Abrumada levantó un poco la cabeza de Sai con sus manos despegándola de su cuello, contempló su bello rostro poseído por las deliciosas sensaciones y lo besó con vehemencia, una vez mencionó que no quería hacerle daño con su fuerza si es que no se controlaba. Pero a casi 5 años de matrimonio seguir pensando lo mismo sonaba estúpido, la rubia abrió los ojos y sonrió traviesa entre el beso sin que el moreno seducido por ella se diera cuenta. La rubia dejó de besarlo cuando requirió oxígeno pero casi de inmediato rozó con sus labios la comisura de su boca para finalmente adentrar su boca. Emocionada empezó a mover en nombre de su esposo su cadera chocando frenéticamente con el centro de la pelvis de Sai. Controló su respiración como pudo, necesitaba más de la calidez de su boca, nunca llenaba. Y Sai era un simple humano no un robot, entendiendo las lascivas intenciones de Ino también empezó a mover sus caderas en contra de ella provocando una deliciosa fricción entre las pieles ardientes que recubrían sus sexos. Ella golpeaba hacia adelante y él emocionado, prisionero por su sensualidad empujaba en sentido contrario convirtiendo más profunda la unión.

Pasaron los minutos y así estuvieron pegándose frenéticamente un largo rato hasta que el apriete de la mano del hombre en el seno derecho de Ino se intensificó avisándole que a ella que a su dueño le recorría rápido por la espina dorsal una agradable sensación electrizante, sus jadeos continuos lo evidenciaban hasta que finalmente vencido dejó caer su cara sudorosa sobre el pecho femenino completamente inmóvil.

Avanzaron unos segundos y después varios espasmos musculares en su pelvis masculina avisaron que aún había algo de ese líquido blanquecido vaciándose en su caliente guarida femenina, Ino, completamente fuera de su razón, apoyaba su cabeza sobre la sabana mientras permanecía paralizada con su abdomen y su cadera arqueada recibiendo gustosa todo lo proporcionado por Sai, hasta la última gota consiguió lugar dentro de su cuerpo.

Por fin descansaron, al minuto ella volvió a relajar su cuerpo sobre el colchón.

A los minutos, Ino observaba silenciosa el techo café de su recamara, sus ojos azules se fijaban en un punto invisible. Sai permanecía en cambio con los ojos cerrados y con la mitad de su cuerpo arriba del de ella. Sus piernas masculinas se extendían a un lado de la rubia pero su cabeza y su tórax se apoyaban en su caliente pecho y su suave abdomen. Prácticamente ella estaba en posición vertical y él horizontal. Fue la manera en que para no perder la comodidad se acomodaron y de paso para no deshacer el contacto. La mujer, en un arranque de ternura empezó a acariciar con cariño y cuidado el cabello mojado de Sai en la privacidad de su cuarto, de su nido, iluminado únicamente por los rayos blancos de la luna llena. Arrullados por el sonido de los grillos en el exterior sucumbieron en los brazos del dios Morfeo.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ahí estaba cansado y fastidiado después del día pesado que había tenido. En su cuerpo lo dominaba un inexistente animo por seguir caminando pero tenía que hacerlo si quería llegar a su cálido hogar a descansar, tumbarse en su cama como un oso en el invernadero era lo que más ansiaba en el mundo entero.

Bostezó casi muerto; sino llegaba a tiempo a su casa juraba que se subiría al tejado de alguna casa ajena a dormir, pero antes admiraría la luna y las nubes que como guardianas se posaban a su alrededor. Las nubes y el cielo siempre lo relajaban, y en las noches sentía que lo arrullaban por lo que dormía satisfecho y feliz de inmediato.

Solo unas cuadras más, murmuraba desganado mientras caminaba con la espalda encorvada por las solitarias calles de Konoha.

Por fin vislumbró el pequeño patio con bardas. Pudiera ser que estuviera loco pero sentía como si su casa cobrara vida propia y estuviera jalándolo con hilos de chakra hacia su interior. Sonrió como tonto.

— "Si claro" como hilos de chakra — dijo con ironía.

Unos pasos más. Finalmente se colocó frente a la puerta. Sacó sus llaves cuidadosamente de su pantalón para meterlas en la abertura de la perilla.

— ¿Porque hasta ahorita Shikamaru? — una voz estruendosa aturdió al hombre cuando todavía no cruzaba ni el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Eh? — sus labios empezaron a balbucear nada en concreto. De pie en la sala, Temari con su habitual pose de dominio lo estrujaba con la mirada afilada. Una ligera gota de sudor bajó por la sien del consejero del hokage hasta asentarse en la barba de su mentón.

— No te hagas el tonto y contéstame — la mujer exigió dejando claro que no aceptaba ningún pretexto para esquivar la conversación. Llevó sus brazos fuertes a la altura de sus pechos cubiertos con un kimono azul que usaba de pijama. Cruzó esos brazos con bastante firmeza, lo peor es que así cruzados comenzó a golpear su brazo izquierdo con los dedos de su mano derecha. Eso le ponía más tensión al asunto. Shikamaru deglutió saliva, nervioso.

— Oh — le quitó la mirada de encima porque no soportaba la presión de la mirada de su mujer. Fingió interés en otra cosa así que observó con sorpresa el reloj de pared de la sala — si ya son la 1:15 de la mañana — mencionó sorprendido.

— Se supone que tu hora de llegada máximo es las 11:30 — le comunicó arrugando más el entrecejo — ¿con quién estuviste?

— Pues con quien más — hizo una mueca burlona rascándose la cabeza — pues con Naruto — aclaró cuando su mujer guardó un preocupante silencio.

— Hm — lo escudriñó dudosa haciendo un mohín. Notó que la camisa de su esposo se veía arrugada y algo floja — no será que estuviste con alguna mujer

— ¿Acaso huelo a fragancia femenina? — llevó su mano a la barba, pensativo — que extraño porque Shizune es la única mujer que trabaja cerca de mí. No sé qué se impregnó entonces.

— No hueles precisamente a loción idiota — exasperada golpeó con fuerza el suelo con su pie.

— Sabes que Temari — suspiró fastidiado acariciando su propia cabellera larga recogida en una coleta — estoy muy cansado ahora. No tengo ganas de discutir ni con mi sombra.

— ¿Ah? — Exclamó indignada acercándose amenazadoramente hacia él, cruzando el amplio espacio que los separaba — ¿y cómo si tienes ganas para llegar tarde a casa?

— ¿Acaso crees que me divierte estar afuera trabajando? — Preguntó irritado manoteando en el aire — cumpliendo con mis responsabilidades y mis obligaciones para brindarte a ti a nuestro hijo una mejor calidad de vida. ¿¡Tú crees que es bonito venir aquí y escuchar tus malditos reclamos!? No soy ningún robot Temari — alzó la voz frustrado sintiéndose incomprendido — también tengo derecho a descansar y para eso necesito no escucharte.

— ¡Entonces te hubieras casado con una maldita muñeca! — contestó con la misma euforia pero multiplicada — no sé porque ahora de repente te molesta todo. ¡Si es porque no puedes con las responsabilidades de tu puesto no es mi culpa! No pretendas querer desquitarte conmigo porque te sientes esclavizado en tu trabajo.

— Si fueras tú la que trabajara yo sería quien tuviera que aguantarte, más de lo que ya lo hago — herido por los reproches de su mujer se retiró veloz por las escaleras diciendo antes esas fuertes palabras que se le clavaron como cuchillos en el pecho a la rubia.

La joven ama de casa caminó vacilante hacia adelante unos cuantos pasos. Apoyó su mano sobre un mueble y miró cabizbaja el suelo.

— Idiota, fracasado — murmuró para ella misma la chica con una lagrimilla traviesa asomándose por la orilla de su ojo izquierdo. Su orgullo de hierro no la dejaría ser vulnerable ante ninguna circunstancia. Así que prefirió reprimirla ocultando su rostro con las palmas de sus manos.

De lo que no estaba enterada ni ella ni Shikamaru, es que la silueta de una personita de escasos 3 años y medio se asomaba desde la pared, había sido testigo de esa escena horrenda. Era un niño y no entendía a su edad la razón por la que los adultos gritaban. Lo único que le interesaba era el hecho de que sus gritos le daban miedo a tal punto que cuando los escuchó lo despertaron del sueño. La curiosidad normal en un niño le hizo asomarse para saber que sucedía. Se había ido muy molesto su padre como nunca antes lo había visto. Pero lo peor era el aspecto deprimente de su madre, se veía frágil ahí recargada en el mueble; sentía las ganas de protegerla porque el verla así le apretujaba el corazón.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Sai observaba con una actitud distante el techo de textura lisa de su habitación al estar extendido boca arriba. A su lado estaba Ino acostada de lado dándole la espalda; se encontraba sumergida en un profundo sueño del que seguramente despertaría hasta la mañana.

En tanto él, se retiró la larga sábana blanca de su pecho procurando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a la mujer. Por más que quisiera no podía conciliar el sueño, llevaba cerca de 4 horas despierto admirando el mismo techo descansando tranquilo luego de la pasada actividad que al recordarla le erizaba los vellos de sus brazos. Además se suponía que debía descansar todo el tiempo que se pudiera porque en tan solo dos horas partiría de misión. Su esposa no estaba enterada del real objetivo de la misión ni lo sabría nunca porque era algo ultra secreto. Afortunadamente salió airoso de eso e Ino no lo interrogó exhaustivamente.

El moreno plantó los pies sobre el piso frío al levantarse del cómodo colchón. Se puso de pie. Se le ocurrió salir al balcón en medio de esa noche fresca.

Cuando vivía solo solía salir a cualquier hora de la noche a la calle a pasear porque le gustaba sentir el viento refrescando cuerpo, escuchar los murmullos de los grillos y tener un mayor contacto con la naturaleza, disfrutar de la paz del completo silencio.

Su hora preferida para salir era en la madrugada por su insomnio que por cierto antes lo padecía seguido. El motivo es que durante su estadía como ANBU siempre solía estar alerta a lo que rodeaba cuando le tocaba dormir a la intemperie o donde fuera para cuidarse de los enemigos y la costumbre se le quedó. Así que nunca descansaba bien.

Poco a poco tuvo que acostumbrarse a dormir en un colchón más ancho donde pudieran caber dos personas, al principio era verdaderamente muy incómodo no tener su apreciada privacidad pero ya después por algún motivo que aún desconoce empezó a sentirse más seguro a lado de Ino y a dormir por fin tranquilamente. No era de esos hombres dependientes que no podían dormir a gusto sin abrazar cariñosamente a su esposa, no, a él sólo le bastaba con saber que estaba ella ahí a su lado haciéndole compañía.

Lo sentía por ser tan frío con ella porque de verdad la perjudicaba, tanto que ella le reclamaba constantemente la falta de tacto. En un inicio intento darle gusto para evitar discusiones, se hizo más expresivo otorgándole pequeños gestos como abrazarla por la cintura o darle castos besos en su rostro pero la verdad no se sentía cómodo haciéndolo. La rubia se molestó peor porque se dio cuenta casi inmediatamente que fingía esas expresiones de cariño y dejó de hablarle dos días. Aprendió con ello que es peor mentirle y hacerle creer que quería todo el tiempo su contacto físico.

Gracias a que aprendió la lección hasta el día de hoy no habían peleado por lo mismo. Aunque hace tan solo unas horas se suscitó una rencilla por motivos un tanto diferentes. Por lo pronto de nuevo estaban en armonía.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

A la mañana siguiente, tal como estaba premeditado. Los dos hombres se prepararon para marcharse a su difícil misión.

A Shikamaru le urgía salir de esa casa no aguantaba más la incómoda tensión de su hogar estando Temari en el mismo lugar, sin hablarle es más sin dirigirle aunque sea la más mínima palabra. Le hacía sentir culpable de algo que sabía no tenía la total responsabilidad, ella ayer también estaba muy fastidiada y seguramente al igual que él lo único que quería era desahogarse con alguien. Cómo un par de inmaduros que no saben hacerle frente a sus problemas se pusieron a discutir, se dijeron cosas muy hirientes que por su parte se arrepentía de haberlas sacado a relucir. Pero mientras estuviera tan distante Temari y sin la más mínima intención de dejar de esquivarlo e ignorarlo él no se acercaría a ella para no empeorar el problema. Guardaría su distancia hasta que ella dejara de emitir tanta sensación de rechazo hacia su persona. Todavía ayer por la madrugada continuaban molestos, para ser honesto no concilió el sueño y ella tampoco porque la sentía mover de vez en cuando las sabanas y su almohada intentando encontrar la posición más cómoda para poder dormir. Pero eso nunca se conseguiría mientras los dos estuvieran repeliéndose, así sea que duerman en el otro extremo del mundo ninguno de los dos dormiría si se acostaban enojados.

De todos modos él quiso hacer el intento. Agarró su almohada y se salió al balcón, ahí tendió un futon y se acostó. Ni siquiera las nubes ni la luna lo pudieron arrullar esta vez, era como si estuvieran peleadas con él por lo que había hecho.

Vencido por las circunstancias se resignó, se la pasó mejor sobre el futon fumando todos los cigarrillos que pudiera hasta que amaneciera. Por lo menos la nicotina lo relajaba. Se suponía que se marcharía a las 5:30 am de su casa para estar en las puertas de Konoha esperando a Sai, una vez juntos se irían a las 6:00 rumbo a la misión.

Pese a ser todavía muy temprano el yacía en la entrada de la aldea desde las 5:00 am. Antes de llegar se había fumado en su futon todas las cajetillas de cigarro que tenía guardados en el cajón del buró de su recamara y cuando se terminaron al no tener nada con que entretenerse para olvidar su complicada situación con Temari, decidió marcharse de su casa antes que seguir aguantando las malas vibras.

Y ahí estaba de pie bostezando y con una cara de limón chupado, viendo hacía el camino por donde vendría Sai.

Vio al maldito suertudo llegar sonriendo como estúpido. Solo que su sonrisa era diferente, esta brillaba en la oscuridad de esa mañana. Algo muy bueno le había sucedido, conjeturó Shikamaru con envidia.

Se posicionó Sai frente a él. Shikamaru en cambio continuó examinándolo con esa misma amargura.

A Sai le molestaba su extenuante mirada así que habló.

— Estabas esperándome desde muy temprano, te encanta madrugar.

— Estoy aquí desde las cinco de la mañana.

— Oh entonces debes estar muy emocionado por la misión.

— Hm

— ¿Nos vamos ya? — Preguntó dudoso pues Shikamaru parecía reacio a hablar con él. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta prosiguió pero esta vez sonriendo.

— entonces partamos antes de que se despierte la mayoría de la gente.

Sai se adelantó pasando por un lado de Shikamaru pero luego un recuerdo lo asaltó deteniendo sus pasos.

— Ah por cierto — volteó serio a ver a su compañero — pretendía pasar por tu casa para irnos juntos hacia la entrada de Konoha pero no te encontré. Me dijo Temari que te habías adelantado hace mucho, incluso mencionó que se le había olvidado darte el almuerzo a tiempo porque ella estaba dormida cuando te fuiste.

— ¿Y eso qué? — le preguntó antipático.

— Que por eso mismo me encargó que por favor te diera el almuerzo — enseguida Sai descolgó su mochila negra de sus hombros y la abrió por el cierre. Sacó de ahí una pequeña bolsa blanca. Se la ofreció a Shikamaru quien veía extrañado el objeto. Sin embargo lo recibió de mala gana ante la insistente mirada de Sai — me dijo que era caballa y algas marinas, que te dieras prisa en comértelo mientras estuviera caliente porque fría sabe mal.

Shikamaru se quedó mudo mirando asombrado el objeto.

— Sabes. Ino también me preparó algo, una pequeña merienda. Mi comida favorita para ser exactos. Seguramente hoy me quiso dar gusto cocinándola porque no me va a ver en un largo tiempo. No me extrañaría tampoco que Temari-San te hubiera preparado la tuya.

Shikamaru continuó sin habla, cada vez más sorprendido. Le prestaba atención a lo que decía Sai aunque no lo pareciera.

— Aunque Ino no me prepara mi alimento favorito siempre, solo cuando voy de viaje — habló pensativo agarrándose el mentón — También cuando se enoja conmigo. Ella dice que es su manera de disculparse, cocinándome mi comida favorita y satisfaciendo a gusto mi apetito.

— ¿Así? — musitó aturdido Shikamaru aún con la mirada clavada en la bolsa de su comida.

— Seguramente es cierto. Porque después de eso nos reconciliamos.

Shikamaru no perdió tiempo. Agarró con fuerza su almuerzo con una mano y se impulsó hacia la dirección contraria alejándose de un muy confundido Sai.

— ¿¡Oye Shikamaru a dónde vas!? ¡Vamos a salir tarde! — el chico exclamó sorprendido.

Pero a Shikamaru no le importaron sus gritos simplemente los pasó por alto. Él siguió brincando con la máxima energía posible por los tejados con absoluta maestría, apenas haciendo ruido. Su objetivo estaba aún un poco lejos.

Temari hacía concentrada la limpieza de su hogar. Shikadai jugaba a su lado en la alfombra del comedor con un par de carritos de juguete, regalo muy especial de su tío Gaara.

Cuando sorpresivamente una silueta grande y masculina se posó sobre la pequeña ventana. Asustada tiró la escoba al suelo y dio un pequeño grito que llamó la atención de Shikadai.

Era Shikamaru Nara de cuclillas en la ventana, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa perezosa que siempre hacía derretir a Temari.

— Shi-shika, ¡Shikamaru! — Exclamó titubeante y anonadada — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Se me olvidó hacer lo más importante antes de partir.

— ¿ .qu?

No terminó la frase cuando Shikamaru desde la ventana la jaló de la cintura hasta él obligándola a besar sus labios desde su posición. Parecía incómodo por cómo estaban ellos, la mujer de pie y de medio lado y él de cuclillas en la ventana sosteniéndose con una mano de la pared para mantener el equilibrio mientras que con la otra sujetaba celosamente a su mujer.

Temari estaba con los ojos desencajados de par en par. Un sonrojo furioso tiñó sus blancas mejillas. Pero con el paso de los segundos comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del cálido aliento. El beso y el acercamiento entre ellos significaban que habían limado asperezas. Ella había hecho entonces también su parte, sonrió satisfecha en su mente, hacerle el almuerzo favorito a su esposo llevaba un mensaje bastante obvio y él lo había recibido. Por un momento temió que no lo entendiera y que se fuera a su misión con el pensamiento de que ella aún no aceptaba su acercamiento. Pero por fortuna el genio Nara no solo lo había entendido sino que también lo correspondió. Por eso estaba ahora ahí, despidiéndose con una afectuosa muestra de amor, no podía hacerla más feliz. Luego recordó asustada la presencia eterna de Shikadai y se apartó rápido de su esposo totalmente avergonzada. Dejo sus manos sobre su musculoso pecho. Shikamaru la vio con ternura entendiéndola. Temari nunca fue de las mujeres que expresaban su amor en público, al menos cuando se trataba de caricias y besos prefería que fuera solo él quien los conociera. "Hasta la mujer más fuerte y de carácter gallardo no teme ser amable y dulce con el hombre que ama" eso se lo dijo una vez su padre en referencia a las mujeres, cuando él le decía a su padre que las mujeres eran problemáticas y nunca podría comprenderlas. Además su padre le dijo sabiamente que las mujeres hacían mejores a los hombres de lo que serían sin ellas. Por último esa vez el hombre mayor se rio cuando le aseguró a un Shikamaru todavía niño, que algún día comprendería de lo que hablaba.

Efectivamente. Ahora sabía de qué hablaba.

Le sonrió abiertamente a su esposa. Ella se sonrojó aún más. Shikadai los observaba embelesado, interesado por saber que paso más darían.

Shikamaru llamó a su hijo con un movimiento de mano para que se acercara. El niño lo hizo tímidamente. Shikamaru lo besó en la frente y le pidió que cuidara de su madre en su ausencia porque él era el hombre de la casa ahora. El niño no entendió muy bien esa última frase pero le respondió que aceptaba el reto de cuidarla. Por último se despidió nuevamente de ambos y se marchó por la ventana.

Temari quedó vacía, odiaba sentirse sola cuando Shikamaru se apartaba. Siempre que se iba su corazón hacía un doloroso nudo.

Sai esperaba impaciente que se reportara nuevamente su compañero. Llevaba cerca de veinte minutos aguardando en la puerta. Empezaba a esclarecerse el cielo pues pronto serían las 6:30. Se suponía que debían manejar su misión lo más discreto posible sobre todo para cuidarla de un curioso Naruto que siempre que encontraba a punto de irse sus amigos se acercaba con la intención de saber los detalles de las misiones para colarse. Ya que decía que extrañaba la acción y la sensación de adrenalina pura en su cuerpo.

Desde que volvió la paz al mundo él y todos los shinobis se tuvieron que acostumbrar a llevar una vida menos ajetreada, tanto que cuando no tenían nada que hacer sentían el pasar de los días de una manera muy lenta.

Por fin apareció el creador de sombras con las manos firmemente dentro de las bolsas de su pantaloncillo. Vio algo distinto en él en comparación a como estaba antes de desaparecerse, un aura más armoniosa o quizás sus ojos más brillantes era la razón de que se notara feliz. Sus ojos brillosos se le hicieron conocidos; la gente decía que así se veía él cuando estaba o había estado cerca de Ino. Sin decir nada más porque a Sai no le gustaba indagar en la vida privada de los demás, se marcharon despidiéndose por un tiempo de la presencia de sus amigos y sus compañeros. Las siluetas que caminaban poco a poco fueron desvaneciéndose.

Tenían muy buenas razones para querer volver sanos a casa. Cuatro razones para ser exactos, cada una de esas razones con su respectivo nombre.

 _"La esperanza, al igual que un hilo de luz brillante, adorna y anima nuestro camino; aún en la más oscura noche emite un rayo brillante"_

 _Oliver Goldsmith_

Continuará... ❀ ✿ ❁ ✾


	5. V: Enfrentando la realidad

V. Enfrentando la realidad

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

17 horas habían transcurrido desde que emprendieron el viaje Shikamaru y Sai. Era un largo y cansado viaje hacia la aldea de las aguas termales, lugar que fue hace más de 5 años el sitio elegido para la guerra contra Madara y Obito. Ese lugar había sido con anticipación evacuado por los ciudadanos para ser el campo de batalla de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi y era una caja de recuerdos tristes por todas las bajas humanas que a pesar de eso hubo. Pero Sai siempre fue un hombre acostumbrado a estar en medio de conflictos así que no le perturbaba volver a pisar terreno que fue manchado alguna vez de sangre, total que las suelas de sus zapatos habían pisado miles de veces antes el suelo realmente lleno de sangre fresca. Y Shikamaru en cambio estaba tenso, un hombre experimentado como él en misiones aún tenía sus temores y sus inseguridades y lo demostraba en la expresión de su rostro, las líneas faciales yacían muy tensas. Temía una emboscada en el camino o que algo saliera mal en sus planes pues era un tipo estricto y exigente con el mismo y bastante perfeccionista con su trabajo y sus misiones que le gustaba que sus planes le salieran tal y como los trazó.

Había cambiado mucho su forma de ser porque cuando era un niño y después un adolescente, no solía tomarse en serio las misiones ni sus tareas, era un perezoso que dejaba a sus compañeros de equipo hacer todo el trabajo mientras él únicamente veía o muy mínimamente ayudaba y eso de mala gana. Sin embargo recibió un día la lección de su vida cuando en una misión encomendada por Tsunade fracasó por su egoísmo y su ineptitud y puso en peligro las vidas de Ino y Chouji quienes salieron gravemente heridos además de que fracasó en la misión. Era de esperarse que recibiera reprimendas, duras palabras de su padre y la hokage. Lloró mucho y se recriminó amargamente su mediocridad en su soledad, también frente a su padre, frente a Tsunade e incluso delante de Temari quien estaba casualmente ahí por su trabajo de embajadora de Suna y contempló todo mientras que él se vio tentado a renunciar como Shinobi porque se convenció de que no tenía la vocación ni el talento para serlo. Fue un momento duro pero le sirvió de lección. Desde eso dejó de tontear, se puso más serio y rígido con su deber y juró sobre todas las cosas proteger a sus compañeros, jamás abandonarlos incluso si la misión fracasaba. La vida de todos valía más que una victoria en batalla y era irreemplazable. Desde luego su renovada conducta le atrajo bienestar emocional y profesional. Se volvió un shinobi respetable, un estratega eficaz, un genio exitoso, no un ridículo muchacho que se creía shinobi con aires de grandeza como antes. Por lo anterior ahora en las misiones era muy maduro. Estar alerta todo el tiempo y no confiar en casi nadie era una regla cuando salía de la aldea. Concentrado en el ancho camino entre ramas de árboles y demás plantas se preguntaba quién podría estar usurpándolos en la aldea del agua. Era una situación muy grave porque esas personas podrían cometer barbaries en nombre de Konoha y ocasionar una guerra con las demás aldeas las que si estaban catalogadas como ocultas como la aldea de la niebla, de la arena porque había un tratado de conciliación, de diplomacia entre todos que se rompería si alguien perturbaba la paz. Ya eran más de seis años de paz y sentía que era su gran deber defender esa paz sobre toda las cosas, aun si se le iba la vida haciéndolo la protegería. Nunca más quería volver a ver los rostros desencajados, de tristeza, desconsuelo e incluso odio en las personas tanto shinobis como civiles. No permitiría que hubiera más sangre derramada de inocentes como quienes no lo eran mientras él estuviera vivo. No sólo por su familia, sino por la gente del futuro. Esa gente que Asuma protegió con su vida, esa gente, esos niños, que representaban el futuro del mundo. Asuma se lo confesó cuando murió. La ficha del rey del tablero del Soujo eran los niños, y los shinobis como ellos eran los caballeros que componían el resto de las fichas y era su deber proteger incluso a costa de su vida al rey.

Shikamaru tenía muchas cosas por las que preocuparse. Volteó a ver por curiosidad a Sai quién marchaba al mismo paso que el sobre las ramas. Tenía su semblante serio, inexpresivo. Se preguntaba expectante Shikamaru si acaso no tenía ningún anhelo. Una misión personal como la de volver a casa vivo para volver a ver a sus seres queridos. Su semblante le hacía pensar que no tenía temores ni ninguna emoción. Aunque, luego cuando vas conociéndolo mejor aunque sea un poco, la coraza tan fría que trae encima se rompe trozo por trozo hasta que al final inesperadamente se muestra su verdadero rostro. Aunque claro jamás los seres mortales como él sabrán que es lo que se le cruza por los pensamientos al moreno. A lo mejor Ino si sabía interpretar los gestos y las acciones de Sai aunque para haberlo logrado ah de ver pasado las de Caín primero.

— Shikamaru — con voz grave interrumpió abruptamente los pensamientos misteriosos del hombre de coleta larga. De inmediato Shikamaru agudizó mejor sus oídos, todo lo que su capacidad auditiva pudo hacerlo y le sirvió para escuchar claramente el crujir de unas ramas por el suelo. Se prepararon para un posible ataque sorpresa. Así que Sai rodeó el mango de su espada corta que se posaba en su espada para desenvainar rápido su arma en caso necesario. Y Shikamaru metió la mano en sus ropajes a la altura del pecho para sacar unos kunais. Ambos chicos estaban alertas pero pretendían no perder la calma. Preferían que el enemigo hiciera el primer movimiento, era cuestión de no descontrolarse atacando a lo loco para no perder la concentración. Entonces de repente alertados los hombres fingiendo no estar perturbados, salió con una rapidez de entre los árboles del bosque una sombra de mediana estatura que se abalanzó desde el aire contra Shikamaru que iba siguiéndole los pasos al ninja artista. Shikamaru intentó esquivar hábilmente a la sombra haciéndose a un lado y lo logró pero no del todo porque la sombra mientras caía al suelo tenía un haz bajo la manga y lanzó una cuchilla pequeña, veloz y muy filosa contra el cuello de Shikamaru quien no reaccionó a tiempo para esquivarlo. Y rápido a punto de clavarse en su cuello, la longitud de una fina espada intervino en el trayecto de la cuchilla que se impactó contra el acero del arma y fue despedida hacia otra ruta.

Sai había parado el ataque justo a tiempo con su espada. Por la sien de Shikamaru escurrió una delgada gota de sudor y a la vez respiraba agitado y molesto el consejero del hokage. Jamás se esperó que recibiría un ataque seguido de otro, pensó que con tal solo evitar un contacto con el ninja agresor saldría de la zona de peligro y tendría el tiempo suficiente como para recobrar la compostura y prepararse para contraatacar. En lugar de eso le lanzaron un diminuto cuchillo que viajaba a gran velocidad al ser un objeto ligero.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú? — desde las alturas exigió irritado Sai empuñando su espada hacia el frente, dispuesto a hacer cualquier movimiento si intentaba agredirlo el sujeto que estaba en el suelo de cuclillas observando hacia ellos.

La figura poniéndose de pie los observó detenidamente. Parecido hacer ignorado la exigencia de Así pues no respondió

— Respóndeme — gritó acalorado agitando su arma — o voy a tener que detenerte — todo sea por averiguar el origen del desconocido.

La figura que no se distinguía por la sombra oscura que le daba los enormes árboles. En silencio poco a poco fue saliendo de entre esa oscuridad que le proporcionaba las dimensionales copas de los gigantes árboles.

Shikamaru torció la boca molesto. Preparándose para hacer un jutsu en cualquier momento.

Alejado de las sombras de los árboles y expuesto ante la luz del sol se pudo ver por fin con claridad el aspecto del agresor. Probablemente un hombre de 1.65 de estatura, fornido con ropajes holgados, llevaba una chaqueta de manga larga color amarilla, unos guantes blancos le que le cubrían completamente las manos y un pantaloncillo corto color café que le seguían unas botas largas y negras. Si había algo peculiar no era su vestimenta sino la máscara blanca con franjas rojas a los lados que llevaba puesta ocultando misteriosamente su rostro.

— ¡No seas cobarde! — Manifestó furioso el artista — Muestra tu identidad.

Se escuchó que el ninja refunfuño con desdén.

— De acuerdo, tú ganas amigo — contesto relajado, casi diplomáticamente. Alzó los brazos mostrando que estaba desarmado — No pierdo mucho. Después de todo no volverán a verme — aseguró por demás confiado.

Diciendo esto ante la expectación y curiosidad de los hombres se llevó la mano hacia la máscara compuesta de hueso puro e hizo el movimiento de retirársela pero entonces algo inesperado sucedió. Sonrió perversamente la persona tras la máscara y en eso a un costado de Shikamaru la cuchilla salió sigilosamente de donde estaba tirada, flotó silenciosa cosa que la hizo pasar desapercibida para ambos ninjas de Konoha y después se lanzó como puñal contra Shikamaru.

— Ahh — se escuchó entre los pasillos del bosque un grito de dolor. Se visualizó a Shikamaru apretándose fuertemente la sección superior del brazo, debilitado cayó de rodillas sobre el tronco del árbol.

— ¿Dos veces? — se observó incrédulo la mano manchándose de de sangre que apretaba su brazo — no puede ser que dos veces estuviera a punto de morir — se recriminó enfadado con el mismo. Hoy era definitivamente un buen día para él. Aun no estaban ni cerca de cumplir la misión y ya había caído dos veces en las trampas del mismo sujeto enmascarado.

— Tranquilo — desde abajo dijo burlón el sujeto tras la máscara — solo fue un roce — espetó restándole importancia. La cuchilla como poseída llegó sola y sumisa flotando hacia una de sus manos que yacían envuelta en guantes grises. El sujeto la sostuvo sin ningún miedo por ser atacado también por la pequeña arma — solo fue un roce — repitió como si no lo hubieran escuchado — pero como ya dije. Nunca más volverán a verme. Al menos tú no hombre de coleta ridícula — se refirió a Shikamaru — porque acabo de inyectarte un líquido tóxico en tu cuerpo a través del rasguño que te provocó mi arma.

— ¿¡Que!? — con una expresión desencajada abrió los ojos de par en par. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al saber la trágica noticia.

— ¿Te lo repito? — Era sarcasmo pero de ser necesario lo haría para asegurarse que no haya escuchado mal aunque bien sabía que le había entendido perfectamente — ¿Eres idiota?

— Esto no se va a quedar así — advirtió furioso luego de su asombro, Sai. Se puso a la altura de Shikamaru intentando ayudarle a recomponerse pero su compañero estaba abrumado.

— No van a encontrarme de nuevo — se dio media vuelta con desdén — no los estoy buscando a ustedes...solo los ataqué porque tuvieron la desdicha de atravesarse en mi camino — seguido de decir eso se marchó a paso lento.

— Ve tras él Sai — ordenó Shikamaru saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — ignoró la orden, más preocupado por él.

— Un poco confundido — admitió avergonzado bajando la mirada.

— No puedo dejarte entonces aquí. Fuiste envenenado — chisto angustiado.

En otra época habría abandonado a su compañero de misión sin dudarlo tal como Danzo le enseñó.

— ¿Será que voy a morir? — se preguntó incrédulo Shikamaru al descubrir que sus horas de vida estaban contadas, era humillante más que nada el hecho de morir de forma tan patética. Fue herido de muerte sin siquiera dar batalla a su enemigo — ¿de esta forma tan patética?

— Debemos de buscar una cura — sugirió alarmado.

— ¿Y cómo la encontraremos si no sabemos que me inyectó? — se puso de pie inconforme. Resumiendo que Sai era un completo idiota. Planeaba buscarle una cura sin saber en dónde — que fastidio — musitó.

— Obsérvate el brazo — ordenó con cara de pocos amigos.

Shikamaru hizo lo propio y vio interesado que de su herida cerca del hombro salía un líquido verdoso.

— Tomaremos un poco de él como muestra y la llevaremos a la aldea más cercana de por aquí.

— Es un fastidio — exclamó nuevamente Shikamaru acompañado de un suspiro cansino.

— Ni porque se trata de salvarte la vida deja de ser un fastidio — sonrió divertido — andando — se adelantó a Shikamaru — antes de que anochezca.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— Kakashi sensei — entró impaciente Naruto a la oficina privada del hokage.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto? — respondió con desgana como siempre, restándole importancia a todo con el tono de voz que utilizaba. Leía entretenido un libro detrás de su escritorio de color madera.

— Vengo con la intención de pedirte que me envíes a una misión pronto — la forma en que habló se notó un poco exigente.

— ¿Una misión? — Repitió asombrado, dejando por un instante su actividad lectora, ahora le prestaba toda su atención al joven — no tengo ninguna para ti — volviendo a su libro respondió sin más, desinteresado.

— ¿En serio? No lo creo — repelió indignado con la boca entreabierta. Kakashi lo vio de reojo.

— Todo ha estado muy tranquilo desde que llegó la época de paz. No sería extraño pues que no hubiera tanto trabajo como antes — explicó volteando hacia la ventana. Efectivamente. A través del vidrio de esa enorme ventana se escuchaban las risas de algunos aldeanos y el cantar de las aves.

— ¿Pero qué tal una misión sencilla? — propuso sumamente interesado el rubio. Buscando una solución rápida a su problema.

— ¿Algo sencillo? Hmm — se puso medio pensativo sin dejar de leer ni un momento.

— Sí — afirmó entusiasmado que hasta los ojos le brillaban. — Lo que busco es salir de mi zona de confort. Ya me canse de descansar tanto tiempo. La última misión que tuve fue hace 5 meses — diciendo eso hizo un puchero con los labios bastante infantil a la vez que cruzaba los brazos.

— Naruto...— hizo una pausa pero en su tono de voz podía denotarse ahora seriedad absoluta — eres uno de los mejores ninjas que tengo. Por eso no puedo encomendarte cualquier tarea. Solo te la encargaría si algo muy grave sucediera y necesitáramos de tu fuerza.

— No sé si sentirme halagado o demasiado ofendido por considerarme un tipo muy especial — confesó incómodo. A veces ser el héroe que salvó al mundo hacía que la gente lo tratara como un muñeco intocable que no querían que se dañara en cualquier batalla — Porque de ser así entonces no podré salir a trabajar como se debe al no darme misiones más seguido. — Si es por la cuestión económica. Eres uno de los mejores pagados chico. Tu talento lo vale.

— ¡No es por la cuestión económica! — Abrió los ojos con cólera golpeando medianamente fuerte la mesa con la mano haciendo gala de su poca paciencia — ¿sabes lo que se siente estar de brazos cruzados tanto tiempo por no hacer nada? Necesitó acción, siento que me sofoco y que mi energía se me oxida de tanto sedentarismo — estaba exagerando con sus explicaciones pero solo así victimizándose le haría caso. Una parte de su comportamiento era sobreactuado.

Kakashi permaneció silencioso un rato dirigiendo una mirada vacía hacía la puerta cerrada que estaba detrás de Naruto.

— Bueno Naruto — elevó su mirada hacia él sin ponerse aún de pie. Naruto se veía temible cuando se enojaba pero él, Kakashi jamás perdía la calma ni en las peores circunstancias — Te otorgo en parte la razón — cedió sumiso — Nunca has sido una persona tranquila. Eres lo contrario. Desde niño siempre hiperactivo. Por eso es en vano hacer corajes de mi parte. Sé que siempre te saldrás con la tuya. Por lo tanto; si es tanto tu urgencia por hacer algo entonces supongo que estarás dispuesto a cualquier cosa que te pida.

— Si. Cualquier cosa — aseguró entusiasmado sin imaginar lo que vendría después.

— Pues no se hable más — se levantó energético de su asiento estirando los brazos hacia arriba luego de su descanso. Luego bostezo — si estás dispuesto a cualquier cosa entonces te daré una tarea.

Naruto como pocas veces escuchó atento.

— Mañana saldrá el grupo de Shino al bosque de la a trabajar en equipos — relató.

Naruto asintió dando a entender que comprendía perfectamente.

— Entonces yo quiero pedirte que vayas a echarle una mano.

— Oye Kakashi — entrecerró los ojos de forma huraña— No sé si será porque te estás haciendo cada vez más viejo pero parece que olvidas el significado de lo que es una misión. Porque lo que tú me pides está muy lejos de serlo — presentía que Kakashi intentaba engañarlo. Ya no era el niño ingenuo, era todo un hombre que contaba con 24 años y gracias a su experiencia no era fácil que le vieran la cara de tonto.

— Es una misión local Naruto — trató de convencerlo con argumentos torpes pero para eso era propio de él manipularlo haciéndole creer que estaba realizando algo bueno por las futuras generaciones — estarás ayudando al crecimiento personal de estos futuros ninjas. Mañana Shino tiene contemplado llevarlos al bosque a trabajar en equipos de cuatro. La actividad consistirá en tratar de capturarse entre los equipos mediante emboscadas estratégicas con la finalidad de afinar su mente para cuando vayan a una misión de verdad. El ganador será quien quede de pie obviamente al último.

— Esto se parece mucho a cuando Anko sensei hizo que nosotros en equipos nos atacáramos en la zona 44 del entrenamiento de batalla, mejor conocida como él bosque de la muerte — entre escalofríos recordó sonriendo nostálgico al revivir episodios de su niñez. Anko se consideró como una de las ninjas más duras y violentas de su respectiva generación. No tenía contemplaciones ni piedad por nadie — Solo los que llegaran a la meta pasarían a la siguiente prueba.

— Precisamente esta es una actividad que fue propuesta por ella misma — informó de inmediato — Siendo la subdirectora de la academia no esperaba menos. Cambió un poco la dinámica porque ahora no estamos en medio de los exámenes Chūnin por lo tanto no existe tal cuestión de llegar a la meta como finalidad. Solo trataran de capturarse entre los alumnos antes de determinado tiempo hasta que solo quede un equipo que será el ganador. Además ¿a qué alumno no le gustaría convivir un poco con el héroe que nos salvó el pellejo a todos en la cuarta guerra ninja? Los niños te admiran y sin duda si tú estás presente en su entrenamiento vas a hacer como la batería que se le pone a los aparatos. Un incentivo para que ellos se esfuercen mucho más de lo que pueden con tal de demostrarte que ellos también pueden ser ninjas fuertes.

Naruto meditó al respecto lo mencionado por Kakashi. Era cierto que muchos chicos le mostraban gran admiración. Siempre que se topaba alguno se acercaba y en ocasiones se sentía una celebridad por su popularidad. Tal como decía su ex profesor. Si iba a observar a los chicos en su prueba, es probable que al tenerlos bajo su extenuante mirada ellos sintieran la emoción y la alegría de esforzarse más por ganar, todo con tal de que el héroe de la aldea los voltee a ver y tal vez los reconozca como buenos ninjas. La idea de Kakashi no era egoísta.

— De acuerdo — sonrió emocionado, un poco conforme con la propuesta. No era lo que esperaba porque no conllevaba la adrenalina que solo una verdadera misión te regala pero ya era algo. Prefería eso a estar en su casa todo el tiempo con su familia. Quería salir de una vez de la aburrida monotonía aunque fuera por solo un día entero que era lo que duraba la actividad de Anko — Bien suena entretenido. ¡Pero que quede claro que me debes una verdadera misión Kakashi sensei! — apuntó animado con un dedo al hokage.

— Oh por cierto — cambio su actitud alegre dejando a su paso nada más que un gesto neutro. Había notado algo extraño desde que llegó — ¿dónde está Shikamaru?

— ¿EH? — musito desconcertado y sintió luego que una gran bola de saliva se le atragantaba. Kakashi tosió exageradamente pero ni así llamo la atención de Naruto para que cambiaran de tema.

— Llegue y no me lo tope en los pasillos, quería felicitarlo pues hoy su cumpleaños. Tampoco lo vi junto a Suzune y aquí contigo tampoco. Por lo regular esta contigo. ¿Dónde podría estar? — se pregunto consternado rascándose con un dedo el mentón.

— Seguramente fue a comer con su familia a algún restaurante; bien dices que hoy es su cumpleaños. Yo le di él día libre así que no lo vas a encontrar — advirtió esperanzado de que Naruto no tuviera curiosidad por buscarlo más.

— Oh ya entiendo — expresó con una sonrisa comprensiva rascándose con la otra mano su alborotado cabello rubio — entonces ni hablar. Lo felicitaré después.

— Bueno yo ya me voy es mi hora de comida — avisó Kakashi cuando guardó todos sus papeles en un casillero, papeles que Shizune le había dejado para que los leyera y los firmara pero como ya era su turno de descanso los dejaría pendientes hasta que llegara más tarde. O quizás le diera pereza hacerlo y lo pospondría hasta mañana. Quien sabe, eso no importaba en este minuto así que mejor se iba a continuar leyendo el último número públicado de su libro Icha Icha que interrumpió Naruto.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

A medida que las horas pasaban Shikamaru se sentía enfermizamente tenso. No sabía en qué momento podría empezar a hacer efecto el veneno que el misterioso ninja le había introducido por medo de una cuchilla envenenada. El método que utilizo para hacerlo se consideraba ruin y cobarde. No atacó de frente porque seguramente tenía desventaja pues eran dos hombres contra uno pero sinceramente no solo le molestaba el hecho de que lo haya atacado por la espalda. Era algo más personal. Tenía una familia por la cual anhelaba regresar sano y salvo. No volver a ver a Temari sería el peor castigo que pudieran darle para pagar sus pecados. Estar en el averno solo y envuelto en las llamas del infierno en medio del tormento sin tener ya nunca más la dicha de la mujer y del niño que significaban todo para él. Había cometido un error que hasta ahora se daba cuenta de él. Desde que se convirtió en el consejero y mano derecha del hokage había abandonado sus entrenamientos físicos, ahí estaba la fatal consecuencia. Se había vuelto lento en sus movimientos. Muy apenas había logrado esquivar al sujeto cuando se le lanzó encima más no así al cuchillo que por poco lo mata. Si Sai no hubiera intervenido golpeando con su espada al arma a escasos metros de apuñalar el cuello de Shikamaru entonces habría irremediablemente muerto inmediatamente. Nadie sobrevive a una herida profunda en el cuello, se desangran en segundos. Lamentaba ser una carga para Sai. Su misión apenas y había empezado hace casi un día y ya se habían encontrado con dificultades en un viaje que duraría cuatro días aproximadamente, ese era el tiempo calculado para ir a la aldea del agua solo por vía terrestre. Si iban en barco llamarían la atención de los usurpadores que se hacían nombrar anbus de Konoha y al verlos huirían de la aldea para evitar ser capturados para interrogarlos. Lo ideal sería encontrarlos cara a cara, enfrentarlos, descubrir las oscuras intenciones que tenían como para haberse hecho pasar por ninjas de su aldea. De no cooperar y ceder a ser capturados entonces utilizarían la segunda opción: asesinarlos.

Los métodos para mantener la paz entre todos los países no eran cuestionable. Por más escabrosos que fueran.

Más valía matar a unos pocos rebeldes que propiciar a que hubiera otra guerra y murieran miles de inocentes.

La guerra anterior había dejado más de 50,000 muertos y miles de familias desunidas.

Él fue de esas personas que perdió a un padre en plena guerra. Y un maestro, tutor, y amigo antes de que naciera esa guerra. Aún no lo superaba. Nunca había dejado de visitar sus tumbas; por lo menos lo hacía cada mes porque su extenuante trabajo no le permitía hacerlo más seguido. Además ya tenía una esposa que requería el poco tiempo que tenía para ella y un hijo que necesitaba de él en todo momento pero que por desgracia no podía atenderlo del todo. Por eso no quería más hijos, afortunadamente a Tamari tampoco le daba la ansiedad por tener otro, eso era lo bueno en su relación, nada se lo tomaban a la ligera, las cosas se pensaban muy bien antes de hacerlas y sabían que tener un hijo no era cosa fácil por la cuestión de la educación que requerían, la paciencia, el cuidado y el tiempo que necesitaban dedicarle a un pequeño. Casi era seguro que no ampliarían la familia pero si tan solo él tuviera la oportunidad de ver a su pequeña familia una vez más, juraría por kami que los abrazaría muy fuerte y les prometería que jamás se separaría de ellos. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo importante que era decir a tiempo cuanto amaba a su pequeña familia, hasta ahora se daba cuenta que por muy corajuda y de carácter endeble que tenía Temari siempre le había demostrado cuanto lo quería, a su manera claro; pero sus cuidados y sus atenciones eran muestra de su cariño.

El hecho de despertarlo de mala gana a la hora indicada para que se fuera a trabajar porque no quería vagos en su hogar era muestra de lo importante que era para ella que su pequeña familia no sufriera de escaseces. Siempre lo recibía con un desayuno poco delicioso porque estaba preparado con especias peculiares pero ella decía que tenía los ingredientes más nutritivos de la región, muestra clara de que quería a su pequeña familia sana, argumentando que el desayuno era la comida más importante de todo el día porque entre el lapso de tiempo entre la cena y el desayuno era largo porque intervenía la madrugada que mantenía a la gente dormida.

Era extraño, pero no había día que no extrañara discutir un poco con ella. Era el ingrediente secreto que le daba sabor a la relación. Discusiones que surgían por cualquier cosa, discusiones por lo regular mínimas pero discusiones al fin y al cabo en donde surgía todo tipo de sentimientos. La última vez que lo hicieron se habían pasado de la raya y se dijeron cosas que en realidad no pensaban del otro pero el orgullo en sus corazones les salió por la lengua. Luego la reconciliación cuando le preparó su comida favorita, pidiéndole disculpas con hechos y no con palabras. Todavía aguardaba la comida en su mochila, tenía pensado comérsela en el tercer lugar en que pararan a descansar pero Shikamaru se encontraba en una situación comprometedora, podría morir y el único recuerdo que tenía de su esposa era su comida. No quería deshacerse del último resquicio de demostración de amor que ella le había regalado.

— ¿Ves esa campana hecha de hojas de bambú? Shikamaru — la voz grave de Sai interrumpió las memorias nostálgicas del consejero. Le indicó con el dedo el lugar de donde sobresalía el monumento de una campana que estaba hecho de hojas perfectamente conservadas. Shikamaru asintió con cierta desgana sin quitarle el ojo de encima a ese monumento al que se iban a acercando más y más mientras trepaban por los troncos. Sai no le tomo importancia, Shikamaru nunca era entusiasta y siempre hablaba y actuaba con pereza. Solo en las batallas recuperaba la seriedad.

Lo que no se imaginaba Sai es que no era precisamente que él tuviera pereza o pocas ganas de esforzarse. En realidad; estaba sintiendo desde hace 10 escasos minutos los probables primeros síntomas del envenenamiento. Había pensado que tras llevar cuatro horas seguidas sin dejar de correr por los árboles y el suelo se estaba cansando, teniendo la esperanza de que el sofoco que iba sintiendo y que lo obligaba a respirar por la boca fuera consecuencia del día ajetreado que estaban teniendo y que tan solo con un sueño recuperaría su energía. Pero la verdad, es que el sudor frío que escurría por su frente no podía ser producto de un simple cansancio, un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo que hacía que las piernas le temblaran estaba muy lejos de ser una rama de lo que se nombraba cansancio. La gota que derramó el brazo fue cuanto las imágenes que proyectaban sus ojos se tergiversaron, la silueta que iba muy delante de él y que era de Sai se dividía en dos y luego en tres y se veía borrosa. Confundido se tomó preocupado su cabeza tratando de calmar el miedo que surgía involuntariamente por pensar que los efectos del veneno empezaban a tentar contra su vida.

Cayó correctamente del tronco hacía el suelo, se agachó un poco apretando con más fuerza su cabeza. Sai notó después que habían dejado de escucharse los pasos de Shikamaru, volteo hacía atrás y lo vio ahí de pie en el suelo distraído acariciándose el cráneo con los ojos entrecerrados. Se dio la media vuelta y corrió hacía él, luego bajó hasta su altura hasta colocarse a un lado.

— ¿Te sucede algo? — preguntó realmente preocupado casi afligido. Temía lo mismo que Shikamaru más no iba a ser quien lo pusiera nervioso diciéndole lo que pensaba contándole su cruda realidad.

— No...— respondió entre fuertes jadeos apartando sus manos de su cabeza con mucha dificultad. Le temblaban los dedos y eso Sai inmediatamente lo notó pero se cayó. No iba a decir nada al respecto.

— Entonces continuemos con nuestra travesía — eso era lo mejor, continuar antes de que se desmayara porque el chico de coleta estaba de un color de piel muy amarillo — Falta poco para llegar. Unos metros más y estaremos ahí. El monumento que viste hecho con hojas de bambú corresponde al monumento que se encuentra en el centro de la plaza de la aldea de la hierba.

— Jamás había escuchado de esa aldea — reconoció debilitado, hablando dificultosamente.

— Estuve aquí hace tiempo. Antes de ser amigo de Naruto — dijo sin ningún toque de Gracia. No tenía por qué ser gracioso, Shikamaru sabía que Sai se refería a que cuando fue miembro de Raíz se había aventurado a viajar por decenas de lugares para sus misiones. Pero a Sai no le gustaba recordar ese pasado y si Sai respetaba su lamentable situación de no decirle nada a él sobre sus síntomas de envenenamiento para no molestarlo entonces él haría lo mismo con él, no se metería en asuntos ajenos que incomodaban al dibujante.

— De acuerdo, vámonos — Sai estuvo de acuerdo y se adelantó en el paso. Shikamaru antes de emprender el salto hacia el tronco se tallo los ojos con el puño de su mano. Pareció haber servido la acción porque luego de eso dejó de ver borrosa la silueta de Sai y de los árboles. Ya medianamente recuperado, siguió a Sai en su travesía.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— ¿Cuándo será el día que nos lleguen noticias de Shikamaru y Sai? Kushino — preguntó Hatake Kakashi a la única persona además de Sai, Yamato y Shikamaru que sabían sobre la grave situación que tenían con los usurpadores.

— Dentro de 24 horas, señor hokage — informó al hombre que enlazaba sus manos sobre el escritorio.

— Bien. Puedes retírate. Gracias.

El susodicho hizo una reverencia respetuosa para retirarse, y se fue por la ventana como un fantasma.

Hatake Kakashi había regresado de su descanso. Pero por más que quiso seguir leyendo su revista icha icha no puedo hacerlo. El problema que se tejía por fuera de la aldea lo tenían preocupado y ocupado mentalmente todo el tiempo. Y Naruto era otro problema. Esperaba que Kami le otorgara la fortuna de que Naruto jamás descubriera donde estaban sus amigos porque era capaz como siempre de colarse en la misión. A veces su intervención no era necesaria y no quería estropear el plan de Shikamaru y Sai por culpa de ese rubio entrometido. Sobre todo porque ambos ninjas trataban de llevar la misión lo más sigilosos que pudiesen y en el mayor secreto posible para no alarmar a la gente que podría entrar en pánico creyendo que estallaría otra guerra. Y Naruto no era precisamente sigiloso, callado, y bueno para guardar secretos. Así que no...No estaba bajo ningún motivo permitido que supiera nada.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

— Tendrías que decirme quien fue el sujeto que te hizo esto — dijo una anciana de apenas un metro treinta centímetros de estatura, cabello blanco y cara rechoncha y arrugada.

— ¿Porque es tan importante? — Sentado desde el suelo exclamó con aburrimiento el joven de coleta alta recargando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano que yacía sobre sus piernas entrecruzadas, todos estaban dentro de una choza de madera — estamos perdiendo el tiempo. En lo que yo podría morirme tu seguirías preguntándome estupideces. Mejor aprovecha el tiempo antes de que empeore que puedo morir en cualquier momento.

— Muchacho grosero — rugió la anciana levantando el abanico de mano con el que se proporcionaba aire fresco y todo para pegarle a Shikamaru en la cabeza.

— Auch eso dolió — se quejó muy pero muy adolorido tomándose la parte superior de la cabeza donde había recibido el golpe — ¿Qué no vez que me está torturando un dolor de cabeza bastante grave? — Le recriminó a la violenta mujer que lo miraba como si quisiera ahorcarlo — Me late mi cabeza como si tuviera un corazón en ella.

— Eso es normal — avisó refunfuñando y resoplando como toro.

— ¿Normal en qué sentido mujer?

— Quién te haya inyectado este veneno no puede ser otra persona más que un miembro de la familia Kuchiki

— Kuchiki — no le sonó conocido el apellido en absoluto — ¿Quién diablo son ellos?

— Son parte de una de las familias más milenarias de todo el país del fuego — contó ella quitando un poco la expresión de perro con rabia de su rostro — ellos son los únicos que conocen la manera de cómo preparar un veneno tan raro como este. Es un secreto los ingredientes y la forma en como lo hacen, solo los miembros de esa familia lo saben.

— ¿Y dónde puedo encontrarlos?

— ¿Cómo quieres encontrarlos si uno de ellos te envenenó? ¿Eres estúpido o qué? — alzó la voz enardecida, hasta crédula.

— Entonces según tu yo debo de esperar aquí sentado a morirme — cuestionó ya harto de la mujer. Pero no subió demasiado el volumen de su voz por más que la comenzaba a odiar. Esa mujer era la única que podía ayudarle, conocía quienes eran y quizás hasta donde estaban los autores de crear ese veneno. Si ellos sabían prepararlo entonces ellos sabrían como revertirlo.

— Te diré que los Kuchiki no son personas violentas. No envenenan a nadie porque sí. Así que si te envenenaron fue porque lo merecías — una sonrisa de burla se hizo presente.

— Anciana cruel — dijo irritado.

— Di lo que quieras. Que te quedan solo unas horas de vida — le recordó burlesca.

Eso hizo que se enfadara más Shikamaru e hizo una mueca rechinando los dientes. No tenía sin embargo caso seguir discutiendo con un cadáver que le triplicaba la edad.

— Honorable señora — intervino Sai quien había estado contemplando con seriedad y absoluta paciencia la escena a un lado de ambas personas

— ¿Eh me hablas a mí? — se apuntó ella misma en el pecho, incrédula.

— Por supuesto que me refiero a usted, bella dama — mencionó Sai con ese tono de voz tan neutro que colmaba de paz agradable a quienes le rodeaban. Jamás nadie lo había escuchado gritar y perder la compostura. La anciana se sintió halagada e hizo un gesto divertido de emoción como si fuera una jovencita siendo pretendida. Y Shikamaru, la cara de Shikamaru era digna de retratarse. Estaba prácticamente con la boca abierta incluso podría servir de atrapamoscas. Cómo no le daba asco a Sai decirle eso a una mujer a la que bien su cuero podría servirle como cobija por lo flácido que era.

— Ves muchacho estúpido — se refería a Shikamaru — él si es un joven bien educado y caballeroso ¡no como tú! — recriminó nuevamente la vieja mujer entre gritos.

Shkamaru optó por ya no decir nada más. Siempre pensó que Sai era retrasado pero que tenía solución, ahora ya veía que no. Pobre Ino, con lo loca que ya estaba, se volvería más loca a lado de Sai, pensó angustiado el hombre.

— Entonces — volteó a ver hacia el otro ninja — ¿Qué se te ofrece jovencito? — el tono agresivo de la mujer cambio a uno dulce cuando se dirigió a Sai.

— Me podría...por favor decir...— habló inseguro — ¿Dónde se encuentran los Kuchiki?

La anciana suspiró resignada. No le gustaba hablar sobre esa familia porque todo el mundo que la conociera la respetaba. Su familia era un clan envuelto en las artes oscuras, que siempre vivió en las sombras, tratando de no llamar la atención porque no quería ser objeto de escándalos, tampoco quería mezclarse con el resto de la gente por eso se aislaba. Empezó a contarle antes que nada eso la mujer. Luego a Sai le asaltó otra duda.

— ¿Y cree que ellos podrían ayudarnos?

— La verdad no lo creo. Ellos son justicieros. Si te envenenas es porque hiciste algo muy pero muy malo y te lo merecías por eso la gente siempre los respetó.

— Estas hablando en tiempo pasado — intervino Shikamaru luego de tanto tiempo, estaba acostando en el tatami de la pequeña choza de la mujer — ¿Porque? — la curiosidad lo mataba. Que irónico, rio por dentro Shikamaru sintiéndose desgraciado, precisamente en realidad lo estaba matando, no era broma.

— Efectivamente. Mira muchacho podrás ser un patán pero no eres estúpido. Notaste de inmediato que no hablaba en presente sobre ellos. Y eso es por una simple razón. La mayoría están muertos. Hace treinta años tuvieron confrontamientos y disputas dentro de la familia y se dividieron, pero antes de hacerlo muchos perecieron en manos de miembros de su propia familia. Muy pocos pudieron escapar a otras aldeas. Aquí hubo incluso un Kuchiki, pero era un anciano ya, y murió hace muchísimos años.

— ¿Tiene idea de donde podría estar el resto? — Pregunto Sai.

— Se dónde vieron a una chica hace poco. En la aldea de las luces, pero te sugiero que no te hagas muchas ilusiones porque es común que no se les vuelva a ver por el mismo rumbo. Es como si huyeran constantemente de alguien y no quieren que los descubran.

— Con eso me basta — le dijo a los dos incorporándose un poco del suelo quedando en cuclillas, no podía ponerse de pie porque la choza era demasiado pequeña de altura, el lugar era muy estrecho.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Si. No hay tiempo que perder. Para mi cada segundo que pasa es el significado de que disminuyen mis esperanzas — dijo ofuscado.

La anciana pareció conmoverse, o eso fue lo que mostró por la expresión comprensiva de su rostro.

— Se nota que alguien te espera allá en tu aldea. Por eso tanto tu deseo de volver vivo — conjeturó la mujer algo entristecida. La misma actitud de él de aferrarse con tanta pasión a la vida era similar a la que su fallecido esposo le había enseñado antes de partir hacía una tarea peligrosa.

Shikamaru le volvió a dirigir una mirada frunciendo el ceño pero no de enojo, más bien de incomodidad. Pero permaneció en silencio otorgándole de mala gana la razón a la anciana.

Continuará... ❀ ✿ ❁ ✾

Siguiente capítulo: **Buscando la ayuda del enemigo.**


End file.
